


鹿死

by S_Alhouette



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character, chinese ancient background set in a fictional universe, physical torture scenes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Alhouette/pseuds/S_Alhouette
Summary: Elsa的信息素是雪，洁白纯粹，毫无杂质，和她眼中的蓝交相辉映——被救下时，Anna是这样想的。直到她发现，厚重的雪地下，埋着先皇帝留在她血液里的的残忍狠决，埋着强大的叛国势力以及一整个国家的无辜生命……
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 10





	1. 第一章

起风了，吹动轿辇的帘布。

只稍瞥一眼，也能看出轿中端坐着的二人散发出来的气度非凡。

盛夏的烈阳把沙滩晒得滚烫，表面温度高到车夫无法将马车再拉近一步。他只得跳下车，欠着身子对轿辇里身份高贵的两人说：“二位小主，这沙滩被晒得太烫了，马儿不愿踩上去，强行拉的话怕待会儿马儿发癫伤到您二位。您看，沙滩就在这跟前，要么您二位下轿稍走几步？”

轿子里先是探出一个红脑袋一股脑跳到地上，随后又跟着出现一个白金发的女人。后者在前者的搀扶下提着裙摆优雅地款款走下马车。

白金发女人往马车上丢去一包碎银后就被红发姑娘牵着往海边走去，车夫在后面将银子高举过头顶，口中念念有词：“谢谢小主，谢谢小主。”

“这么从轿子上跳下来，像什么样子，被宫里的姑姑看到又该说你了。” 白金发女人看着挽住自己手臂的红发姑娘，责备的话语里是藏不住的宠溺语气。

“明明爱极了我古灵精怪的样子，却又老喊我像那些你瞧不上的大家闺秀一样端庄优雅，Elsa还真是口是心非。” 红发姑娘并未在意来自对方的责怪，娇嗔着应她。

她知道无论怎样，Elsa都会把自己捧在手心里宠爱。

正午的太阳异常毒辣，本来走到海边只肖二人三两句话的时间，她们却走得汗流浃背。

“把鞋脱了吧，天天踩着这花瓶底鞋我都快难受死了，走也走不稳。” Anna说着就将脚上耗费十几名宫女数十个白天黑夜才做成的鞋踢进海里，又连带着扯掉脚上的裹布，露出玉足，踩在浪潮可以扑到的沙滩上。

她转头朝Elsa伸出手。

Elsa温柔地看着她不合规矩的动作，伸手搭上面前的五指，下一秒她就被拽入一个舒适的怀抱中。

Anna一改刚才调皮的语调，轻轻地附在Elsa耳边以引诱的口吻道：“郡主，这里好热，我帮你把外衣脱掉吧。”

两件精致厚重的华服被抛弃在一旁的沙堆上，风一起，卷落些沙粒，这衣服大概是不能再穿了。

海风扑面而来，正对着两位只着里衣，面向大海坐在沙滩上的人，带着海草，海盐，苔藓和海水的味道，混合成一股咸腥味，吹起二人落在肩膀上的发梢。

又带着点甜味，还有太阳的味道。

Elsa转头在Anna唇上落下一吻，略显娇羞地说：“Anna，别闹，把你的信息素收一收。”

Anna只是将白金色的长发全部撩至Elsa肩膀一侧，在暴露出来的脖颈上留下细密的碎吻，状似无辜地为自己辩解：“姐姐错怪我了，我没有释放信息素。”

“嗯...那为什么...” Elsa的声音已经开始变调，未说完的话被对方在自己身上的小动作打断在喉间。 

“什么为什么？姐姐想说什么呢？” Anna假装听不懂怀里的人没有说完的话，只是专注地亲吻她近乎完美流畅的肩颈线。

慢慢地，她开始无法满足于自己的唇瓣与对方细嫩的皮肤之间温柔的接触，柔腻的轻吻逐渐变成贪恋的舔舐，变成占有的啃咬，雪白的皮肤上留下一朵朵扎眼的红梅，触目惊心。

海风一阵阵吹过，咸腥味越来越淡，太阳的味道愈发浓烈。

“登徒子，还说不是你。”

Anna不再否认，也不承认，只是一门心思继续自己的动作，自耳后到肩头，左右都没落下。她能感受到在这个国家几乎就是一人之下万人之上的郡主慢慢地瘫软在自己怀中，于是将双臂收紧一些，好让Elsa更靠近自己。

哪怕是烈日当空，两人身上都泛着粘腻，但只要是她，只要是她身上独一无二的清雪的味道，Anna都想完全占有，一丝一毫也浪费不得。

怀里的人不再口是心非地逞强，仅仅压抑着声音低喘。

Elsa咬着下唇不发一声，但Anna还是能从她胸腔的起伏程度判断出她已经趋近发情边缘。

“姐姐。” Anna贴近Elsa的耳朵，几乎是在咬着她的耳朵说，“这可是在外面呢。”

“你一开始...嗯啊...难道不就...不就打的这个主意吗？”

Anna一只手仍旧托住Elsa的腹部防止对方滑落，另一只手向下探去，隔着亵裤轻轻揉搓，乐趣十足地享受对方不成整句的旖旎语调。

“在外面比平时湿得还厉害呢，嗯？我的姐、姐、”

说话间，手又直接伸进亵裤里碰上那处敏感点。

“哈啊...登...登徒子。”

“姐姐就不怕在这里被人看见，明儿整个京城就会传遍小郡主不知检点，与自己府里养的下人在海边苟且。”

空中飘过几朵白云，阴影短暂地遮盖住二人头顶的阳光。又是一阵海风，咸腥味几乎淡不可闻，太阳的味道再次变得更加浓烈。

“姐姐，我们去海里好不好？”

Anna的手从裤中撤出，回到腹部将Elsa又箍牢些，意味不明的碎吻一点点落在对方的侧脸颊，落在对方的眼角。

对已经发情的人来说，任何动作都沾满情欲色彩。

“Anna...啊...” Elsa不安地扭动身子，平日里矜娇高贵的郡主此时在无人的海滩边夹紧双腿，淫荡地向自己毫无身份的爱人求欢。

“姐姐乖。” Anna的手还在原地没有动作，“会被看见的。”

“那就，那就去海里。”

这句话大概是耗尽小郡主的所有理智，说完她便转身一头埋进Anna怀里，双臂圈紧她纤细的腰身。

Anna嘴上虽是露出得逞的笑容，手却还假意摸着Elsa的头顶，嗔怪道：“姐姐还真任性呢。”

夏天的海水虽不是往日一般的凉爽温度，但还是实实在在地给二人降下温，只是这般所有衣物都被彻底打湿，粘在皮肤上，哪怕是游弋于亵裤之外的挑逗在海水浸润下也如隔无物。

午间的浪不大，但一波一波打来，还是让Elsa左摇右晃，趔趄得有些站不住，只能圈住Anna的脖颈把自己全身心交付给她。

Anna会一直护好她的。

手指还在敏感处作着怪，不轻不重不疾不徐，一点点绕着圈和自己比耐心，偶尔还因为一波猛浪偏离位置。

“Anna，想要...”

小郡主到底还是身世教养良好，哪怕身体出于本能反应地不停在反抗着海水往对方身上靠拢，嘴上还是说不出一点点有辱斯文的话来。

“姐姐，想要什么呢？”

Anna今天大概是下定决心要和Elsa耗到底，手上的动作仍旧没有变化，还是那么不痛不痒，让她感受着恰到好处之下的快感。

难耐。

风势渐大，浪也窜得愈高愈快。溅起的海水打湿二人的衣襟和发梢。

置身于海水中的Elsa感觉自己被彻底包裹在阳光里，湿衣裹住的皮肤烫得快燃起来。

发情热烧毁所有理智。

“Anna...嗯...想要你...到我身体里。”

一辈子都保持自身修养的小郡主在这种时候说话也是文绉绉的，讲不出低俗的词。

意料之外地，Anna停下手上的动作，双手都圈到Elsa背后，望着对方的眼睛——比此刻自己的所在地还要蔚蓝深邃的眼睛——说：“Elsa那么想要吗？”

Elsa只是眼含迷离地点头，又呆呆地补上一句：“只要是Anna给的，都想要。”

“那我就都给你。”

不是想象中升天的快感，而是灭顶的痛苦。

头发被人扯住，被重重地压进海里。

海水在一瞬间争先恐后地纠缠上落难的美人，激红惊恐的双眼，刺痛柔嫩的面颊。刚刚爱人亲吻过的部位被海水洗净所有残留的温柔与眷意。

像在为拖她入深渊做洗礼。

Elsa拼命地挣扎，带起比海浪更猛的浮动，但按住自己头部的那只手岿然不动。本能地，她想张嘴呼救。

又是一波强势入侵。

海水灌满口腔，充斥令人作呕的咸涩味，比海风中的强千倍万倍不止。

Anna的信息素像温煦的阳光下温度适宜的大海的味道。

原来阳光可以刺得人睁不开眼，能够灼伤肉体皮肤造成莫大痛楚。

原来海水可以摧残味蕾，能够让人溺死其中，吞噬生命。

Elsa只想咳嗽。

海水好像呛进鼻腔，好像灌入喉咙，好像充斥肺部。

好像窒息了。好像快死了。

原来不是悠游升天，而是无尽坠落。

-

疼，浑身都疼。

像刚刚被海水浸泡，刺伤全身娇嫩的皮肤又被捞起来那样疼。

不对，比那还疼。

是全身几十道皮开肉绽的伤口被泼上盐水的疼。

“还没醒？继续。”

和梦里一样的声音响起，即使温柔被寒意代替，但音色不会改变。

Elsa半昏迷时还是凭着几个字认出Anna的声音。

暗无天日的地牢里好像照进一点阳光，密不透风的石墙中似乎渗出几丝海风。

“Anna...”

又是一盆凉水迎面泼来，力道大得几乎要将她砸晕。

Elsa尝到水是咸的。

在她又要陷入昏迷之际，身体各处传来的疼痛感汇聚到大脑，迫使她清醒地感知一切痛楚。

“啊...” 原本应该出现的惨叫已经有气无力，变成低吟。

“大胆！敢直呼王后的名讳！”

“看样子，郡主是做了个美梦啊。” 揶揄意味十足的话语从相隔不远的铁栏处传来。

熟悉的信息素勉强唤醒Elsa的意志，她睁开眼看到自己的处境——脏乱不堪的牢房里铺着薄薄的一层稻草，但多数也被地牢里的老鼠衔跑用以铺窝，仅剩自己膝下跪着的这片还算勉强完整，但已沾满血污，散发出腐臭的气息；面前摆着的是午时没吃完的稀粥，细闻已有酸味，牢头当时捏着鼻子把碗随意踢到她面前，米汤洒出大半在地上，全被老鼠蜂拥而至添了净，她只能在老鼠心满意足散去后才吃得上自己一天唯一一顿饭，因着手腕被铁链固定，只能尽力往前趴伏，用唇部去触，还没舔到两口就耗费太多体力而直接昏迷不醒。

“地...”

嘶...浑身上下的伤口太多，以至于连张嘴说话都扯着疼。

“An...”

提着水桶的壮汉的脚尖朝Elsa的方向挪动，与地面摩擦发出声音，Elsa害怕地瑟缩后退，眼神里是显而易见的恐惧。

“王后请回吧，地牢不是久留之地。”

Elsa垂着头说完这话之后又抬头看着几步之外穿着华服的尊贵之躯，她感受到阳光下的海风，她发现自己的腿间开始濡湿。

她拼尽全身的力气也只散发出一点点属于自己的清雪的味道。

对方笔直地站着，看着她，眉头都不皱一下。

Elsa丧气地低下头，她听见Anna穿着花瓶底鞋稳步离开地牢的声音，痛苦地闭上双眼往后靠去。

巨大的冲击力造成的疼痛使她再次昏厥。

......

Anna走出地牢的一瞬间几乎要向前倒去，幸亏被一旁的侍女眼疾手快搀住。

“王后，您没事吧。我扶您赶紧回宫歇着吧。”

“没事。”


	2. 第二章

阳国败了，一败涂地，十分彻底。

最开始，从皇帝到九品县官，谁也没有把那个叫Ahtohallan的不知名小国放在眼里，任它一路烧杀掠抢，势如破竹，追着边关发出的求救信同时到达皇城脚下。

求救信进入皇城，送到皇帝手里，敌军同时也已经在皇城外驻下。

Ahtohallan的士兵安营扎寨的时间给了阳国朝廷一丝喘气的机会。面对毫无人性的敌军，朝廷上下一致达成共识——若是弃城逃命，兴许还有生存的可能，面对面打仗，势必成为对方的刀下魂。

大概是没有想到阳国会丝毫不做抵抗，等Ahtohallan的军队攻进城时，才发现城中已空，于是军队继续朝南边追。

人心杂乱的队伍行进速度毕竟比不上整齐划一的骑兵，逃跑的人流被撞得七零八落，等追兵一路奔过，一个活口也没剩下。

-

Anna醒来的时候四周阒寂无声，她摇晃脑袋，回想起来之前的事情——国没了，被那个叫Ahto什么的给灭了；家也没了，敌军追过来时，她和自己的父王母后被冲散了。

印象里，她感觉有一小股人马直挺挺地朝自己而来，她刚转身想跑，就失去意识。

可眼下，她被丢在一片没有人迹的田地里，视线可及之处，除了田地就是乡路。她动动身体，疼得龇牙咧嘴。正当她想放弃挣扎在田里等死时，远处突然传来马车声。于是Anna咬着牙跑到路边，扑倒在地上。

下一秒，她的脖子上就架上两把刀。

“来者何人！”

“我是阳国...阳国人，今日我国家被灭，落难至此，还望好心人收留，我愿当牛做马回报。”

轿帘被一双细手掀起，走出一位画中人。

Anna盯着那人出了神，满眼只看见她的铂金发在月光下闪着银辉。

那人也不恼她肆无忌惮的目光，打量她一会，招手示意她上轿。

直到侍卫拿刀柄杵着她的背部往前，Anna才后知后觉地跨上马车，看见那位佳人已经端坐在里面闭目养神。马车又重新向前行进。

“你刚刚说，你是阳国人？” 她没睁眼，开口询问，声音比月色还清冷。

“是的。”

“公主既信不过我不愿暴露身份，又为何要向我求助？” 那女人终于睁开眼，眸中有些愠怒。

Anna震惊地抬头看向对面的人，摆出防备的姿态。

银丝泛白，颇是眼熟。

对峙的气氛在狭小的空间里显得剑拔弩张，最后反倒是施助者告败。

“Anna...”

Anna突然想起，十三年前父王带她在雪国拜访时，雪国的郡主就是这样唤她的。

只有她能把自己的名字叫得如此特殊，特殊到十三年过去，她的叫法仍独一无二，像带着记忆一般，一听便知。

“Elsa？”

对方应声点头。

“Elsa！” Anna扑进对方怀中，连马车都跟着摇晃。

许是儿时记忆扑面而来，许是终于有个可信之人能够倾泻自己的感情，Anna在扑进Elsa怀中的一瞬间开始嚎啕大哭。国仇家恨的悲愤填满她的胸膛，随着眼泪又沾湿Elsa的衣襟。

Elsa没有出声，外面的侍卫也不敢贸然打扰，只催着车夫继续往前走。

嚎哭够了，Anna依旧埋在Elsa的怀里继续低声抽泣，后者耐心地抚着她的背部为她顺气。

感受到Anna的情绪逐渐平静，Elsa才开口问道：“Anna，你为什么会在这里？”

“那个叫Ahto什么的，灭了我的国家。”

“是Ahtohallan。这件事情，雪国也已经收到消息。”

“雪国这么快就知道了？”

“阳国一旦被灭，Ahtohallan就会和雪国接壤，这是边境传来的急报。皇兄和将军已经开始召集军队。恐怖如斯的对手，谁能不怕。”

Anna不禁苦笑，当初阳国的朝臣若有这番眼力和行动力，阳国何至于沦落到一朝被灭国的地步。只可惜她最开始听到风声后三番五次想去朝堂上见父王均被拦下，求见的次数多了，父王开始不耐烦，扔下一句“女流之辈参什么政”就把她软禁起来，再次出门便是走上逃亡之路。

“我和父王母后在逃出来的路上被敌军冲散，现在他们...生死未卜...” 说着，Anna的声音又有些哽咽。

Elsa忙将她揽紧了些，安慰道：“现在天色太晚，我们在城外逗留过久不安全，我先带你回郡主府，明天天亮之后我立马派人寻找令尊和令堂的下落。”

“多谢El...郡主。”

“唤我Elsa。”

-

令尊令堂是带回来了，但是是装在棺材里带回来的。

Anna在棺材前从中午跪到晚上，侍女端来的饭放至冰冷也不吃，侍女上前想拉起她，她就麻木地顺着对方的动作站起身，又在侍女松手后径直走到棺材前重新跪下。

她一直跪到Elsa深夜回府。

Elsa走到灵堂，看见屋正中两口巨大的棺材和跪着的弱小身影，旁边是未动的饭菜，皱着眉询问身边的侍女，侍女只得如实禀报。Elsa听完后，挥手打发她去药房将自己夜间该喝的药取来。

她跪到Anna身边，朝着棺材郑重地磕了三个头，随后保持和Anna同样的姿势一动不动。

侍女端着汤药走进屋内：“郡主，您该喝药了。”

Elsa笑着看向Anna：“等Anna公主把今天该吃的饭吃了，本宫再喝今天该喝的药也不迟。”

侍女一听就急得下跪：“那怎么行啊郡主，您这药得每天按时喝，稍有不慎可就是人命关天的大事，到时候皇上怪罪下来，府里所有人都得掉脑袋。”

Elsa仍旧在笑，仍旧看着Anna：“本宫想，公主那么善良，一定不会眼睁睁看着本宫府里的人都被送上断头台却坐视不管吧。”

Anna神色复杂地看了一眼Elsa，叹口气，伸手去够摆在两人中间的餐盘，却被Elsa拦住。对方抓着她的手腕将她拖离冰冷坚硬的地面。

“叫膳房再做些热饭热菜送到寝殿，快一些。”

......

一碗药，一碗饭，两盘菜被同时端到了二人面前。

“吃吧。” Elsa手捧一本奏折，扬起下巴朝Anna示意。

Anna心不在焉地搛着菜，眼神不曾离开过Elsa手中的奏折，好几次根本就没夹到菜也往嘴里送，吃得津津有味。

“筷子好吃吗？” Elsa放下奏折，笑盈盈地看向Anna。

Anna知道自己偷看被发现，羞地低下头，但还是忍不住偶尔瞟向台上的本子。

“莫非你有什么过人之处不成？能看到这折子上的内容？” Elsa拿起纸本朝她晃。

“不是的。” Anna咬着筷子摇摇头，“我只是很羡慕你。”

“看奏折有什么好羡慕的？” Elsa好笑地问。

“你是郡主，我以前是公主，本来是差不多的身份，但你能自由议政，我却只能等年龄到了被嫁到邻国和亲，说是做人质也不为过。如今我流亡在外，我们二人更是身份差距悬殊，我只是突然后知后觉地...对复仇这件事情感到有些绝望...”

说罢，Anna又低下头，Elsa看见她的眼泪滴进碗里。

奏折被重新放回桌上，Elsa起身，带起桌上的餐盘也跟着晃动。

Anna感觉自己被圈入一个温暖有力的怀抱，脸上的泪被温柔地拭去，下颚被人轻托起，对方的眼里满含真挚：“我会帮你，我会帮你复仇。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。” 为了安抚Anna语气中浓重的不可思议，Elsa将她箍紧在自己怀中，重复道，“千真万确。”

——这一次，轮到我来保护你。再不会允许有人伤害你。

Elsa的眼中迸发出异样的浓烈的情愫。

-

「你这个白毛妖怪！」

「我不是...我不是妖怪...」

「你们在干什么！不许欺负她！」

「我叫Anna，我是阳国来的公主。」

「我叫Elsa，我是雪国的郡主。」

「Anna...」

......

「父王，我今天见到了雪国的郡主，我以后可以嫁给她吗？」

「五岁小儿，一派胡言！」

「哥哥，今天阳国的公主保护了我，我希望有一天我也可以保护她。」

「Elsa快点长大，就可以保护阳国的妹妹啦。」

「不是妹妹，我希望以后能娶她。」

-

Anna吃完盘中的饭菜，把盛满药液的碗推到Elsa面前：“我吃完了，按照约定，你快喝药。”

Elsa笑着拿起碗一饮而尽，凉透的药比平时更苦。

“这药看起来就很苦。” Anna皱着鼻子问她，脸上的表情十分难看，好像刚才喝药的人是自己。

“还好，喝久了也就习惯了。”

“为什么要一直喝药？”

“幼时生了场大病，落下了病根儿，一直也没好彻底，只能靠着喝药调理身子。宫里的御医倒是说过有个方法，只是...”

Elsa犹豫地看了一眼Anna，对方捉住她的手，忙问：“只是什么？”

“只是得靠喝鹿血酒，连续喝三年才可痊愈。”

鹿血酒这东西Anna是知道的，听上去并没有多难得，无非是生取活鹿之血酿造而成，乃大补之品。

可说它易得也并非如此，只因最佳的鹿血酒需取用阳国境内特有品种的梅花鹿与马鹿之血按一定比例混合酿造。酿造秘方一直是阳国皇宫内极少数人才知道的秘密，所产出的酒也只会留在宫内，从不外流。雪国曾提出愿以城池交换鹿血酒，被阳国皇帝一口回绝。

Anna怔愣片刻，捉着Elsa的手捏了又松，松了又捏，反复好几次才仿佛下定决心般开口：“我知道酿鹿血酒的方法。”

这回变成Elsa怔住，但她立马恢复表情，语调不露波澜地说：“但现在阳国已经在Ahtohallan的手里，没用的Anna，不过你的好意我心领了。”

说罢，她起身准备朝榻边走去，手腕却被拉住。

“即使是普通的马鹿和梅花鹿，以秘方酿造，仍能达到八成药效。以鹿血酒的滋补功力，我想，彻底治除你的病根应该是绰绰有余。”

“Anna...这可是阳国历代帝王保守的秘密。”

“但现在阳国被灭，我把它告知给我的救命恩人，也无伤大雅吧。”

Anna抬起头勉强露出一个接近于苦笑般的微笑，内有藏不住的悲伤，更显得她此刻凄惨无助，让Elsa只想将她揽入怀中好生疼爱。

“不，Anna，不要告诉我。”

“可你救了我，除此之外，我想不到更好的报答方法。”

Elsa沉思片刻，说：“那我每日遣人将鹿血送来，你为我煎药即可，方子你还是自己留着，也算是不违祖训。”

“好。”

-

“Anna，都说最近不需要等我了，天色太晚就先休息。我若是睡在书轩，你还要等一夜吗？” 嘴上虽然是责怪的语气，但Elsa的手还是很诚实地解开自己的披风披到来人身上。

“天天都这么说，哪一夜见你真的睡过别处？” Anna说着把Elsa冰冷的手握进自己的手心中。

她刚从卧房出来，暖和的余温还留在身上，但她没拒绝Elsa的披风，这个人在这种事情上强势得很。

“那还不是因为每天我办完政务，侍女都来报说你还在等我。”

“没有你我睡不着嘛。” 两人亲昵地挽手向寝殿走去，Anna比Elsa稍矮些，头靠着她的肩膀刚刚好。

进入卧房，Anna解开身上的两层披风，转头走到榻边，跪在Elsa的身后轻柔地为她按摩额角。Elsa秀眉紧锁。

“这么累吗？”

“最近战事胶着，双方相持不下，皇兄日夜拉着我与几位将军商量对策，可每次都能被对方给逃了。”

“会不会是军中出了奸细？”

“我们也曾想过，但皇兄说如果出了奸细，为何我们的防卫部署从未落入对方手中。”

像在议事殿那般，两人对这个问题的讨论也陷入沉默。

片刻后，Anna突然开口：“有没有可能，是对方利用雪国远伐，想通过持久战拖空雪国的国库，到时候趁防备薄弱再入侵？”

Elsa看向Anna的眼中露出欣喜的神色，对方红着脸将碎发挽至耳后：“这么久以来，我跟在你身边也习得很多...啊！”

Elsa的突然动作吓得Anna发出一声惊呼，片刻天旋地转后，她已被Elsa压在榻上，腿心的柔嫩处被膝盖顶着。

大海与清雪的信息素在空气中痴缠。

-

前些日子，在临近入冬前的某一天，Elsa难得没有事务，陪着Anna在花园里闲晃。

Anna时不时抬头看天。

“在看什么呢？”

“在看是不是下雪了。”

“还没入冬呢，哪能下雪啊，这时候下雪只能说明又有案子判错了。” Elsa温柔地抚过Anna的头顶，又牵着她继续缓步向前。

“可我真的能闻到有下雪的味道。而且不是那种在地上被踩成水污的雪，是一大片汇集在空中，清冽的雪的味道。”

Elsa闻言止住脚步，转身盯着Anna，盯得她直发毛。

“怎么了吗？”

Elsa放开Anna的手，挺直脊背，闭眼深呼吸，又睁开眼问：“现在呢？”

Anna细嗅一番过后摇头。

“Anna，你闻到的，约莫是我的信息素。”

Anna先是露出震惊的表情，很快又消失，变成羞赧和失落。

她低头怯怯地说：“那我...我现在立马回去让侍女把空着的厢房收拾出来，我今晚便搬去别院。”

Elsa立即走上前吻住Anna。

“你的信息素是大海的味道。”

——第一次见面时我就清晰地闻到了。

-

“Elsa...救救我，好热...嗯啊～”

清冷的信息素被释放，包裹住被发情热折磨得溃不成军的可人。

红色的发丝被汗水打湿，黏在俊俏的脸庞两侧，颈部到小腹处都被蒸成粉色，斑驳的星点红痕留遍胸口。蜜处更是无视两根细指的入侵，一股一股往外涌出花液。

“不够，不够，还要...”

空气中清雪的味道暴涨，压得柴火都黯然几分，冷得在外守卫之人都打了个哆嗦。

明明是让人寒冷的味道，可Anna却觉得更热。

矛盾。

整个人像在雪地里发着烫，热得就要融了这片雪，融进自己的海里。

海洋味的信息素不受控制地浪出，好歹是给满室的冰天雪地撞进一点夏天的味道。

“Elsa，你的味道太过冷淡，比极寒之地还冷，清澈得像没有感情。”

“Elsa，我能融化你吗？”

“Anna，你是大海的味道。”

“Anna，你是海中救我的浮木。”

......

“色胚，刚刚不还说很累吗……” 烛光晃在红发上，衬得Anna的脸越发烫。

“看见你就不累了。”

“花言巧语。”

“你不爱吗？”

自从开始喝Anna制的鹿血酒，Elsa的身子日渐恢复，Anna甚至惊讶于普通的鹿血效力也能如此之好，自己常被折腾得第二天得扶着腰才能勉强下床。

冬夜里的春光一宿未眠。

天蒙蒙亮时，Elsa才肯放过她。

“我现在只想赶紧结束这战事，回去风风光光地迎娶你做我的郡主夫人。”

“我等你。”


	3. 第三章

去何府抓人那天，下着大雪，是Elsa披着狐裘亲自带上一众人马去的，拿着皇帝御遣的特派令。

“何唐，欺君叛国，你可知罪？” Elsa坐在马上，俯视身穿单衣跪在雪地里的人，声音比雪更冷。

“你这个白毛妖怪！是你记恨我！是你陷害我！” 何唐的双肩被两个侍卫按着，死命挣扎也挣脱不开。

“何唐，儿时你叫本宫白毛妖怪，本宫只当是孩童戏言，不与你计较。可如今你得寸进尺，明知故犯，那就是对郡主大不敬，罪加一等。”

比起何唐，Elsa显得极为风轻云淡，好像被骂的人根本不是自己。

一旁的何府家主与主母听见Elsa的话吓得跪在地上连连磕头，Elsa只是稍稍瞥一眼，也不阻拦。待地上现出血迹，她才挥手，让侍卫将二人扶起。

“何大人放心，皇兄特地嘱咐过本宫，何家世代对皇帝忠心耿耿，此次不受牵连，只问罪何唐一人。”

侍卫驾着何唐离去，何大人在Elsa的马后继续磕头：“谢皇上开恩，谢皇上开恩。”

三天过后，皇帝下诏，何唐被处以刺刑。

Elsa作为捉出叛徒的功臣，理所当然地受命监督整个行刑过程。

“走吧，何大人。” Elsa驾着马车亲自来何府接人。

......

何唐全身被扒得一干二净，五花大绑跪于一片空地之间。周围被围得里三层外三层，卫兵们不得不横握长枪枪杆才能挡住越发往里涌入的人群。

所有人都想见识郡主发明的酷刑被第一次使用。

何唐的身旁置着一口大铁锅，铁锅悬空连吊在木架一侧，底下燃着烈火，引火的木柴用的是雪国境内特产的易燃木，烧起来火势更旺。锅的内部盛满炭火，其间插着一根被烧得通红的长铁棍。

行刑的大汉正用钳子向外抽铁棍时，何唐突然倒下身子向外扭动，企图逃离行刑场，一边逃一边喊：“我是冤枉的！白毛妖怪陷害我！”

大汉丢下钳子，两步追上何唐就将其揪回铁锅边，几巴掌更是扇得何唐吐出一口血沫，近乎昏厥。

“别太过，把人弄昏了就没有乐趣可言了。” Elsa在大汉又欲下手时出声阻拦。

她转头对一旁擦汗的何大人说：“令郎死到临头竟还是不知悔改。”

何大人急得连忙跪下：“是微臣教子无方，郡主教训的是。”

Elsa轻轻一笑，也没说平身，由何大人跪着看他唯一的儿子受刺刑而死。

地上的何唐还在扭动，裸露的胸膛剐蹭着粗糙不平的地面已有些伤口。大汉踩着何唐的脸，转身时手中的钳子已夹好烧烫的铁棍。

不等何唐再次挣扎，大汉就已娴熟地操着铁棍直直捅入何唐的后庭，一阵白烟随之升空。周遭亲眼目睹这一刻的人群诡异地安静下来，只听见铁棍挨着皮肉发出的的「呲啦」声。

以及何唐的惨叫声。

随着大汉夹住铁棍一点点推进，何唐的叫声也渐渐归于人群的寂静。

铁棍从他的口中穿出时，何唐只是瞪大眼睛张大着口看向面对自己的Elsa和父亲，发不出一点声。

围观的民众四散离开，颇有些失望，因为他们被拦着，看不见。对他们来说，刺刑最多是有失体面，光天化日之下扒光人的衣裳从那位置捅进根铁棍，这成何体统。他们无法想象刺刑的疼痛，只觉得看上去还不如五马分尸来得折磨人。五马分尸的时候人还能叫唤一阵，哪像这刺刑，刚喊一句就没声了。

可Elsa能欣赏到，何大人也被迫不得不看见，铁棍从何唐口中穿出时，上面还粘连着些粉红色的皮肉，可能是肠，可能是胃，是肺，或者都有一些，冒着热气，细闻还有点肉香。

何唐不仅眼睁睁地看着这铁棍从自己体内穿出，还食髓知味地感受到那尖头一路在他体内刺破肠，穿破胃，挑破肺，顶破喉咙出现在他眼前。

刺刑最残忍的地方便在于，受刑者会清醒地感受到一切痛苦后，方才气绝身亡。

Elsa笑得很开心——自己设计的残酷刑罚能够使受刑人最大程度地遭受折磨是一件令她身心愉悦的事情。何大人昏倒在自己吐的污秽物上，弄脏了朝服。大汉仿佛操练过千百遍一般，面无表情。何唐不知又过了多久才彻底断气。

何大人称病未上朝七天。

随后，何府失火，自家主到下人一共一百二十八口，无一幸免。

宫中传，是何大人自觉愧对皇恩浩荡，羞于面对列祖列宗，因而自焚。也有人说，是皇帝为了保住威严又不愿落得个暴君名声，下密令要求何大人自尽。零星有些只言片语说失火当晚曾在何府附近见到郡主府的人。

所有传言在接下来顺利无比的战事中不攻自破——奸细被抓，Elsa带着雪国军队连战连胜，兵不血刃克下十六座城池，把Ahtohallan几乎逼回腹地后，班师回朝。

顺利揪出叛徒且杀敌一往无前的Elsa成了此一战最大的功臣，一回都城就被皇帝正式册立为储君，赏赐连绵不断地流入她的宅院，郡主一时风光无两。

-

“Anna，我答应过你，回来就娶你。”

夜深，刚刚在榻上云雨过一番的二人此刻仍依偎在一起温存。

“你的病再喝几月的鹿血酒就能痊愈，操办嫁娶也是劳心费神的大事，你又刚打完仗，等你彻底调理好身子吧。”

Elsa没有应声，怀抱着Anna的手臂逐渐收紧，释放出自己清冷的信息素无声抗议。

“嗯～哈啊……不过...不过几月光景...唔～我还能...还能跑了不成吗……嗯～” 饶是闻着那味道就能情动，Anna还是抓着最后一点理智尝试说服Elsa。

Elsa翻身压到Anna身上，指尖触及腿心已是一片水泽。

她俯下身似吻未吻地贴着Anna的唇瓣说：“我不会让你跑的。”

清雪的气息让Anna还未冷却的身体又开始发烫。

夜深，天未亮，时间很长。

-

一份份鹿血每天按时被送入府内，新鲜热乎，还带着腥气。Anna每日准时在药房间候着，抻着脖子等门外人端着两盅鹿血出现，便立马迎上前接过，随后熟练地将其倒出，混合以其它药材，药酒，置于早已准备好的热炉灶上开始熬制。

要说这普通鹿血除了功力只有八成外还有一点不好，就是制药过程丝毫马虎不得，稍有不慎，或是配比出错，或者火候不佳，或是熬制时长不对，滋补良品立马成剧毒之物，毒素累积于体内，缓慢杀人于无形。

所幸Anna打小在宫中就被逼着上药理课，反复练习熬药，才不至于在最初提出帮Elsa治病时反倒害死自己的救命恩人，三年下来，她对此更是熟能生巧，得心应手。

今晚就是Elsa的最后一碗鹿血酒。Anna小心翼翼地端着微微泛红的液体回寝殿时，Elsa还未归。

一直到药液放凉，Elsa仍未出现。Anna有些着急，毕竟这药得按时喝才好，功效原本就有所欠缺，若是再被拖延而喝了凉药，还剩几成药效就不好说了。

Anna以为Elsa是在书轩看奏折又忘记时间，便来找她。她第一次来这个别院，未料到书轩大门只是微掩，连守门的侍卫都没有。

Anna走进书轩，发现桌上零零散散放着些往来书信，还有画像。

画像是Anna的脸，栩栩如生。

「灭阳国，除公主外，一个不留。」

「速战速决，切勿拖延。」

「将公主置于城东二十里地处。」

「寻境内独有梅花鹿与马鹿，生取血。」

「火烧何府，确认无人逃脱。」

「替罪羊死，割南部十六座城结束战事。」

Elsa踏过门槛时，Anna已经阅完所有书信，抬头正好对上那双深邃无底的双眼。几百个夜晚，她在动情至极时凝视着那双眼说“我心悦于你”。

愿以此融化眼底的冰川。

「Elsa，你的味道太过冷淡，比极寒之地还冷，清澈得像没有感情。」

——你本性如此。

「Elsa，我能融化你吗？」

——极寒之地的冰凌，是我痴心妄想。

「Anna，你是大海的味道。」

——你就是我，我就是你。彼此交融，无法分割。

「Anna，你是海中救我的浮木。」

——而你尚且独自漂浮，自身难保。

-

Anna攥着那张画像，不知如何开口，只是下意识唤出一声烂熟于心的名字。

“Elsa？”

——找一个愚蠢的理由搪塞我，告诉我这不是我看到的那样。

“Anna。”

——你说什么，我都会信。

“一切，都如你所见。”

一生骄傲的郡主从来不屑于用精心编造好的借口挽留，她只会满足于绝对臣服。

清冷的信息素迅速占据房间的每个角落，木桌变得有些凉手。

Anna感觉自己的腿开始发软，不听使唤，她强撑着桌面一步步向门口挪去，在经过Elsa身边时被一把钳住。

“你要去哪？”

“我要离开你这个恶兽。”

Elsa扯着她的手臂把Anna甩回到木桌边缘，双手撑在她的两侧，大腿抵在其两腿之间，表情狰狞得真像个恶兽一般：“我说过，我不会让你跑的。”

「啪」的一声，Elsa的左脸印上一个鲜红的掌印。

Elsa没有说话，只是回应以「撕拉」一响，Anna的亵衣便裂成两半落在手腕处，浑圆的乳肉及大片大片透白的皮肤裸露在视线中，两颗挺立的红梅更是惹人怜爱。

“我尚且没碰你，你的小乳就自顾自硬挺起来，对我的信息素如此敏感，你还想往哪逃？”

Anna举起右手想再给Elsa一巴掌，手腕却被率先捉住，狠戾果断的一掌落在自己的左脸。毫不怜惜，炙烤一般的疼。

冰凉的唇瓣随意地贴着刚刚被粗暴对待的面颊，指节向下移去，握住纤细的脖颈，一点点收紧。

“Anna，你恨我吗？”

“你...灭我国...毁我家...”

随着Elsa手上力道的加重，Anna的声音越发微弱。

“那你爱我吗？”

“不...”

脖间的束缚骤然松开，Anna还没喘上两口气，空气中的信息素在一瞬间变得异常厚重，即使是清冷如雪的味道也使得Anna几近窒息。

Elsa一手发狠地揉着Anna的乳肉，力道大得将原本洁白无瑕的皮肤捏出道道红痕，另一手毫不犹豫地直接探进薄如纱的亵裤内肆意揉搓那处敏感花心。

“不爱吗？”

Elsa将手抽出，透明的液体莹润了指尖，在两指间拉成丝。

她把带着甜腥味的液体尽数抹在Anna苍白的唇上，又附上自己的唇全数收回。

手指重新回到私密处不带怜惜地揉捻，Elsa借助液体的润滑直接将两指并入体内。

“嗯...”

尽管甬道内足够湿滑，但没有前戏充满情调的爱抚与温柔的试探，Anna还是被激得发出一声闷哼。

“这么湿，还说不爱我，真真是个口是心非的荡妇。”

“你...嗯～哈...小人...” 尽管是想骂那人，但情潮的快感使得Anna一开口就不可避免地泻出呻吟。

“你看完那些书信，不就该知道我是个怎样的人了吗？抱什么期待呢？”

两指一破开花穴便开始快速抽动，肃静的书轩内登时回荡着不堪入耳的淫靡交媾声。

Anna被发情热逼着几乎无法站立，又倔着不肯再靠近Elsa半分，只能双手扣牢桌沿，咬着嘴唇，强撑颤抖的双腿稳住自己。

Elsa也不恼，看着面前的人因为过度用力而直冒冷汗，下唇都快被咬破也不帮忙，自顾自继续手上的抽插动作。

腕关节的淫水渐显干涸。

终于在Anna即将脱力倒下的前一秒，Elsa托着她的腰将她放到铺满书信与画像的木桌上，亵衣亵裤一同掉到地上，这下Anna彻底赤身裸体暴露在周遭信息素的爱抚之下。

Elsa顺势吻上Anna的肩膀，从锁骨到乳头，一点点红痕留下，是强占，是肆虐，是掠夺，独独不爱。

屋内的信息素越发浓厚，可饶是如此，双方都能感受到空气并没有升温。相反地，在变冷。

于Anna而言，和以往的逐渐失控的发情热不同，她此刻只能感知到彻骨的寒冷，厚重的信息素味道逐渐变得淡不可闻，徒留清冷。Elsa从越发艰难的抽插动作中能是更敏感地察觉到花穴在变干涩。

她发疯似的啃咬Anna身体的每一处，耳垂，喉线，下颚，乳尖，小腹，大腿内侧，脚踝，脚趾，甚至是平日里因嫌恶不曾用嘴唇触碰过的私处。每一处敏感点在发怒时被予以描摹，是平日的温存里不曾有过的细致待遇。

可Anna的身体像燃尽的火柴一般，无法再被唤醒，所到之处都随着薄凉的嘴唇一同降下温。

“说你爱本宫。” Elsa使出全身力气掐住Anna的脖子威胁的时候，手指还在做最后的垂死挣扎。

任由Elsa再疯狂，也只是徒劳无功。

“我...爱...你...” Anna的眼睛逐渐清明，眼里藏着的隐忍与痛苦亦开始浮现。

那处的干涸足以说明Anna又一次说谎。

最初的蜜露干结在桌面的画像上，恰似少女遭受丧亲灭国之变后悲恸嚎哭，泪水凝在清秀坚毅的脸庞而形成的一片泪痕。

Elsa落败地抽出手指，一点血迹顺着股缝留下，正巧点在画像上女子的眼眸中。

瞳孔被染得猩红。

“滚，本宫再也不想见到你。”

Anna没有说话，捡起地上的亵衣裤，稍遮住自己被玷污过的身子。刚走出门，又回过身拾走一摞被浸湿的书信与画像。

“你以为你拿走那些东西就能对本宫怎么样吗，你以为就凭你也可以威胁到本宫吗？” Elsa站在原处，双臂环抱，目视Anna一张张捡起书信与画像，也不加以阻拦，颇有些嗤之以鼻，“别痴心妄想，到头来反而害了自己。”

“郡主，告辞。”

Anna无惧她的恫吓，收拾完东西便头也不回向郡主府大门走去，步伐坚定。她离开后，满室清雪散去，徒留大海的味道清晰可闻。

Elsa双腿一软，跪倒在地。

-

三月后，皇家狩猎，郡主因病未能参加。

围猎场中，当皇帝与皇家侍卫在追逐一鹿时，突然窜出一红发女子，众人登时拉住马，侍卫们纷纷拔刀以待。

皇帝却被那头红发吸住目光，不顾侍卫阻拦兀自下马走到女子面前。

“抬起头来，让朕看看你。”

宫中传，那日皇帝在猎场上捡回一红发女人。


	4. 第四章

Anna醒来的时候，发现自己身处一间富丽堂皇的寝殿，床榻的四周置有八个烛台，昏暗的烛光只够照亮卧房的一小部分，还有更多隐于黑暗中，蜡液顺着烛身流下，凝在铜质烛台表面。

殿外传来脚步声，紧接着是低语：“陛下，您回来了。”

“那名女子呢？”

“太医看过，说已无大碍，这会估计正歇着呢。”

低语声停止，脚步声又响起。Anna听着那声音越来越响，跨过一道门槛之后又小心翼翼地变轻。一个身影最终从黑暗中隐出显形，靠近床榻前。

Anna坐起身，丝滑的被罩顺着倾斜的上半身滑下，黑暗中倏然响起剑出鞘的声音，她被抵在前颈的剑尖又逼回床上。

“你是什么人。”

“回大人，小女子不过市井一普通百姓。” Anna的声音波澜不惊。

“那你可知我是什么人？”

“回大人，小女子不知。”

“你为何出现于猎场？”

“小女子父母被杀，流离失所，误打误撞闯入猎场，搅扰大人的兴致，还请大人恕罪。”

剑尖又往前逼近一分，刺破最外层的皮肉，渗出血丝。

“你不怕？”

直到此刻，Anna才将视线由床幔挪到来者脸上，她丝毫不怯地直视男人的眼睛，回：“为何要怕？”

“好一个为何要怕。” 剑回鞘，男人走到床边，蹲下身与Anna平视，骨节分明的五指抚上Anna的右脸颊，“你叫什么名字？”

“Anna。”

“Anna，回答我最后一个问题，若答案让我满意，我便能满足你一个心愿。”

“大人请讲。”

“在这屋内，你现在可闻得到什么味道？”

“回大人，小女子闻不到任何味道。”

男人起身坐到床榻边沿，声音不复之前的冷峻，开口意欲履行自己刚刚许下的承诺：“Anna，告诉朕，你想要什么？”

-

“郡主，您怎么能如此糊涂让那女子拿走所有书信！万一被她交到皇帝手里，哪怕皇帝再想偏袒您，那也是铁证！您纵使有八张嘴也辩不过那些朝臣啊！”

郡主府里悄悄出现了一位身份不明之人，此刻在郡主面前急得来回踱步，坐立不安，可又拿眼前的人一点办法都没有。

“她不会给皇兄的。” Elsa说着直接拿起酒壶往嘴里猛灌一口。

“郡主～您一个人都喝完了，也不给我们留一些。”

本在桌几前搔首弄姿的几名舞妓一看见Elsa喝酒，立马凑到跟前。其中一人更是直接坐进Elsa怀中，一手解着自己的衣带，一手扯着郡主的前襟。剩下的人倒酒的倒酒，喂菜的喂菜，还有一人贴着Elsa的后背将双手伸近开敞的胸口。

“若是被皇帝知道您称病期间就是在府中寻欢作乐，您还坐得稳这储君之位吗？”

Elsa喝着酒，吃着肉，享受美人在怀，好不自在。

“哎呀郡主，信息素太浓啦～人家好冷哦～”

Elsa搂着怀中的红发舞妓在她的唇上轻啄一口：“冷就再贴紧点。”

“郡主坏死了～”

“郡主！” 眼看香艳场面就要在面前上演，Kai急得几乎将礼数都要抛之脑后。

“Kai将军不必过于担心，丢了雪国的皇位，我们尚有Ahtohallan不是吗？”

“可是...”

“Kai将军请吧。日后若不是本宫的传令，休得自顾前来。”

舞妓一听到逐客令登时眼冒绿光，还不等Kai踏出主厅就已经把自己脱得袒胸露乳。谁知Kai一关上门，Elsa立马换上一副表情冷冷地盯着眼前的三人，吓得她们大气不敢出，坦着衣物在冷得像冬日的房间里也没胆子抖一下。背后那人看不见Elsa的表情，手还在胸前作乱，企图勾出外相清冷的郡主放肆淫荡的一面。

当她意识到空气变冷时，为时已晚，手腕被人捉住，尚未来得及挣脱又看见捏住手腕的四指反手一折，「咔嚓」一声，腕骨就此错位。她刚想惨叫，又是几巴掌结结实实地落在脸上，扇得她头「嗡嗡」直响，眼冒金星间仿佛听见恶魔的声音：

“忍着。”

Elsa冷漠地扯回前襟的衣衫遮住外泄的春光，唤来门外的侍卫。

“这三个人，哪来的送回哪去。”

三人连忙磕头谢恩，顾不上自己仍衣冠不整就逃命一般冲出前厅，生怕下一秒郡主就改变主意要她们的命。

“至于这个...” Elsa抚着嘴唇来回打量跪在地上抖成筛糠似的人。

抖成这样，也不知是冷，还是怕，或者是痛。

“郡主饶命，郡主饶命。”

“本宫要你的命干什么？”

“谢郡主不杀之恩。”

“不过青楼里卖身的舞妓，竟也敢碰本宫的身子。拉下去把她手砍了，送回青楼。”

侍卫刚要拖着求饶不停的女子向外走时，又被Elsa拦住。

“拖远一点再砍，别弄脏府邸，也别吵着本宫。”

-

“陛下愁眉不展的，可是朝堂上有什么烦心之事？”

“还能有什么，不过是那帮老臣一再阻拦朕立你为皇后罢了。”

“立后是大事，但陛下的身子更要紧，可动不得气。”

“你可知那些人是怎么说的？她们说你是狐媚妖精，是红颜祸水，还有离谱的说你是敌国派来的奸细。更有甚者上奏说他观天象窥见阳气正衰阴气渐旺，让朕早日杀了你以除后患。”

“大臣们还是以为臣妾当日在围猎场撞见陛下是精心设计不是吗？目的就是为了在后宫占据一席之位。在他们眼中，臣妾霸占陛下的宠爱，蛊惑陛下拒绝选秀，又迟迟不见臣妾有孕迹，为皇室开枝散叶，可不就是那赵氏姐妹之流？”

“胡言乱语，你怎会是那赵飞燕，赵合德之辈？你可知最近派出去的便衣官大多都上奏表示民间一派国泰民安之相。治粟内史也在早朝时说过近几月国库越发充盈。这一切可都是你的功劳。”

“陛下过誉了，臣妾不过是借着以前一些的村妇拙见，让陛下觉着新颖罢了。最重要的还是陛下体恤爱民，施以仁政。”

“现在若是告知大臣那些皇令都有你参与其中，他们也只怕是觉得朕为了立你为后不择手段。”

皇帝将Anna搂在自己怀中，言语不似刚才那般恼怒，反而有些无奈之意。

“立后确实是大事，毕竟储君之位已经给了郡主。此时再立后相当于出尔反尔。”

“臣妾在民间时听闻过一些郡主的风光事迹，她一定不会辜负陛下的期望。”

“但她心不系天下苍生......”

-

宫中传，太医给皇帝带回来的那红发女子把过脉，是喜脉。一时间人心惶惶。

“你听说了吗？后宫那妃子怀上了。”

“怀上多正常，得保得住，生得下来才稀奇。”

“嘘！你说这话，被人听见不怕掉脑袋啊！”

“宫中谁不知道皇帝命里无后，先前那么多嫔妃，不是小产，就是生下死胎。”

又是一次把脉结束，老太医提着药箱，擦着汗，弯腰对皇帝说：“陛下，目前来看，胎儿一切稳妥。”

皇帝不耐烦地挥手屏退太医，抢过红发侍女手里的盆递到正欲呕吐的Anna嘴边，几滴污秽物滴在皇帝的手上，身旁人都惊得忘记呼吸。

Anna从枕下拿出手绢，颤颤巍巍地擦拭皇帝的手，拇指抚上他紧皱的眉头。

“陛下为何如此不悦？” 她的话音很虚弱，弱得旁人都听不太真切，只看见她说话间低头将手放在自己小腹处，眉眼间尽显柔情。

“朕一定会护好你的。”

-

“郡主，您有时间在这画像，派个人去宫里下副药不行吗？”

“不对，不对，不对......”

“郡主？”

直到Anna被封为皇妃的消息传到Ahtohallan，Kai才惊觉雪国皇帝有个妃子怀孕了，他顾不得上次临走前Elsa的警告，又私自来到郡主府。他到的时候，Elsa正对着一幅红发女子的画像临摹。那画像明显是弄脏过，女子的脸颊处有些皱，像是水迹湿了又干，本该是墨瞳的地方却被涂上一点奇特的猩红色，似画像人故意为之。

“为什么画不像呢？眼睛为什么颜色不对？”

Elsa暴躁地将画纸揉皱，扔在地上，和其它许多纸团丢在一起，又铺开一张新纸再次提笔。

“郡主，那位新妃可是怀孕有个把月了，再不下药就来不及了！”

“头发，眉毛...”

“若是她真的生下皇帝的子嗣，必定会被立为皇后。”

“眼睛，眼睛...”

“到时候您的位置就不保啊！”

“刚才的颜色都不对，用血就可以了吧。”

还没等Kai反应过来，Elsa就划破自己手臂，一滴血顺着滴到瞳孔的留白处，晕染开。她在两幅画之间不停地来回打量。

新画像的红色明显更加张扬夺目，夺去了画像中的女子的其它神采。

一个砚台从Kai的头顶上方飞过，伴随着Elsa的怒喝声：“都是血为什么还是不对！为什么！”

Kai看着砚台摔在地上溅出了一滩墨水，转过头心有余悸地对Elsa说：“若郡主被其它要事耽搁，老臣可以代为打点。”

“你说什么？” Elsa终于舍得抬头赏他一句回应。

Kai还未来得及高兴，突然间感觉自己的呼吸都被攫取，面前是郡主愤怒至极的脸：“本宫警告你，不许动她。”

-

纵然宫里所有人千般万般小心，Anna仍是小产了。

皇帝早朝过后回到宫殿，发现一众宫女跪在门口，他刚想进去，就被一旁的姑姑劝阻：“陛下，现在不宜进入，里面尽是污秽，可别脏了您的龙体。有太医在照料，还请您稍安勿躁。”

一盆盆血水被宫女端出寝殿。

半个时辰之后，皇帝终是耗尽所有耐心，不顾姑姑的阻拦抬脚走进殿内。

Anna躺在床上，脸色苍白，气息微弱至极，数名太医战战兢兢地跪在皇帝面前磕头谢罪。

“废物！都是废物！”

-

“本宫有没有警告过你，不许动她。”

Kai还没来得及离开雪国，就被Elsa的密令召回郡主府。他进入都城才知道皇妃小产已成为人们的饭后闲谈。

“郡主...不是我......”

“后宫没有其她妃子，不是你，难道是皇帝，难道是我，难道是她自己？”

“郡主...真的不是老臣......”

Ahtohallan的军队秘密更换将领，变成年轻的Olaf。

-

又过后数月，封后大典那天，Elsa的病已经痊愈。她和皇帝一起坐在更高处看着新后接受群臣朝拜。

“这是朕的错，Elsa。” 皇帝满脸愧疚地看着自己唯一的血亲。

“陛下何错之有？”

“一旦立后，储君一位就形同虚设。”

“陛下应该知道本宫从来都恨父皇留下的一切，包括这龙椅和皇位。”

长阶下的众臣仍在三叩九拜。

“这一次民间微服私访，倒是彻底让大臣们对皇后心服口服了。”

“朕以为你一直在府中养病？”

“本宫只是需要静养，不是一点知晓不得朝堂近闻。”

Anna在小产后只调养了很短的时间，大病初愈后她对皇帝说希望能让自己出宫微服私访，体察民情。归来后她毅然同皇帝一道上朝听政议政，结合自己在民间的所见所闻颁布新令，成效显著。不少原就对郡主狠辣果决的做事手段看不惯的大臣都倒戈到皇后阵营。朝堂背后一时形成两股势力。

“皇兄，你爱皇后吗？”

“何故出此言？若是不爱，怎会将这后位凤冠都授予她？”

“历来有几位帝后结合是出于纯粹的爱而非稳固平衡朝堂势力之考量？皇兄若爱皇后，又如何敢在她滑胎初愈之后让她出宫微服私访？不怕她借机逃走吗？”

皇帝神色复杂地看向身旁的郡主，叹口气道：“你口口声声说你恨父皇，行事做派却都像极了他。”

“毕竟打从母后亡故，他就一直把我带在身边。”

皇帝的视线又回到新后身上，此刻她正跪在祭台前虔诚祭祀。深沉的铜质祭台上反射出华丽的凤冠。

“Anna不是那种可以被囚禁的女子。而爱一个人，也不是强行将其禁锢在自己身边。当你真的爱一个人时，你就会心甘情愿将一切都奉献给她，包括这天下。”

“皇兄，帝王家之人，最忌讳动真情。”

......

冗长的仪式终于结束，夜间，皇帝与新后二人卸去一切装束后共躺在床上。

“郡主可还好？”

“她看起来似乎并没有受影响，她甚至告诉我她并不想要这皇位。”

“也许郡主只是不想让陛下担心。”

“以父皇的所作所为，我想她也许是真的不愿要这帝位。”

“此话怎讲？”

“母后在Elsa尚且年幼时因病去世，而父皇此后一直将Elsa带在身边亲自抚养。”

“可陛下才是长子。”

“对，但是Elsa她...”

-

皇帝病了，一开始只是在早朝上昏昏欲睡，喝了太医煎的几副药之后略有好转，又坚持上了几天朝，谁料想病情突然恶化，卧床不起。

所幸之前的政令有效地整治了朝堂风气，使得Anna能用最短的时间打理好每天的政务，一头扎进药理书中，找到鹿血酒的药方。

“皇后娘娘，这必须得用Ahtohallan境内的梅花鹿和马鹿，据微臣所知，之前克下的十六座城中，并无鹿的踪迹，它们似乎大多栖息于Ahtohallan腹地。”

Anna又一次踏进御用藏书阁，在结满蛛网的最角落处找到一本用来垫桌脚的药理书，上面记有用普通鹿血熬制鹿血酒的药方。

鹿血每天中午被送到太医属，老太医们按照皇后从古籍上抄下的药方精心熬制一下午后随着晚膳一起送到皇帝寝殿，由皇后亲自喂下，送药的太医就在一旁候着。

饶是如此，皇帝的身体也是一天不如一天，逐渐出现昏迷不醒，精神恍惚的状况。

-

那晚皇帝喝下鹿血酒后，昏睡了一会，醒来觉得精神尚可，传侍卫去召郡主。

“陛下感觉如何？”

“Elsa，朕自知时日无多，此刻不过是回光返照，朕要你答应...答应...你会护着Anna成功登基”

“好。”

Elsa回到郡主府，密令Olaf挑选五千精兵化做普通百姓混入城中。

Olaf是个年轻的将领，好掌控，唯Elsa的话是尊，不像Kai，不识时务。

Elsa前脚离开，皇后跟着就走进寝殿，手中拿着那本翻来覆去研读之后更显破损的药理书。

“陛下醒了？”

“嗯，感觉好些了，许是这鹿血酒终于开始起效。”

Anna扶着皇帝直起身靠在自己肩膀上，皇帝抖着手从枕下摸出兵符放到Anna手中。

“陛下这是作甚！”

皇帝的声音经刚才和郡主一番对话后已经尽显疲态：“你拿着，若朕去之后，有人要反，你可以调兵。”

“陛下一定会好起来的。”

皇帝裹着Anna的手握紧兵符，声音虚弱不已：“这一次，朕一定要，护好你。”

......

Anna陪在弥留之际的皇帝榻边，九五之尊昏迷之后复醒过来，虚弱地唤着自己此生唯一一位能闻到信息素的女子。

“Anna...”

“臣妾在。”

“Anna...朕的信息素是什么味道...” 君王的声音不再威严。

“陛下的信息素是清雪的味道。”

「陛下的信息素是青草的味道。」

「陛下的信息素是雨的味道。」

「陛下的信息素是山珍海味。」

「陛下的信息素是龙的味道。」

「陛下的信息素是天的味道。」

「陛下的信息素是炽热的烈焰。」

都说后宫佳丽三千人，可皇帝从三千人中也没问出一个被重复过的答案。

“是雪啊，一点都不像朕呢……” 皇帝无力的笑容中仍含着对皇后所有的深情。

“陛下何出此言？”

“雪之味，源自极寒之地...却让闻者发情时...咳...仿佛...身受烈焰炙烤般难捱...且味越浓，清雪味越寒...发情热越盛。原来我此生...咳咳...是如此矛盾之人......”

——原来是矛盾之人。

“Anna？”

“臣妾在。”

“你刚刚...在想什么？”

“臣妾在想，陛下一点也不矛盾。”

“Anna...你的信息素，是大海的味道。”

「Anna，你的信息素，是大海的味道。」

“谢陛下。”

“你出去吧。朕累了，想歇息。”

Anna退出寝殿，药理书被她遗忘在皇帝榻边。

皇帝摸索着书本举到自己面前，借着昏暗的烛光勉强看清书上的文字：以普通鹿血熬制鹿血酒须分外注意，切不可熬制时间超过两个时辰，否则极易产生毒素，可使服用者出现昏迷，神情恍惚等病症，无法治愈，服用过量甚至可以夺人性命。

皇帝看到药理书还有一页被折有书角，上面记载着一味中药材，虽常见，却是雪国独有，混于茶中可使服用者产生幻觉。

皇帝借着烛火点燃书，随手一扔，躺回床上，他想起封后大典那天Elsa对他说的话。

「皇兄，帝王家之人，最忌讳动真情。」

——无妨，若是天下都能给她，自己这条命又有何不可？


	5. 第五章

皇帝驾崩，依照国法，天下服丧半年。但偌大的帝国不能停滞不前，三天后，众人开始着黑衣继续运作这片土地。

朝堂上，放眼望去，黑压压的一片，连带着所有京官脸上沉重的表情，使得本就不甚轻松的早朝气氛更加压抑。

“众爱卿，可有事启奏？” Anna作为监国，身披孝服，第一次在彻底没有皇帝的情况下主持早朝。

无人应答。

她不是没有一人面对过大臣的刁难，那时先皇尚在世，大臣再怎么心有异议，也顾忌先皇对皇后的宠爱不敢过于明目张胆。而皇帝的驾崩无异于将一只羽翼尚未丰满的鹰丢到饿狼之间。

就在Anna想开口之际，她瞥到三公在互相交换眼神。

“钱大人，有事启奏吗？”

钱大人不言，朝Anna微微折下腰，又挺得笔直。

“孙大人？”

孙大人也不语，眼神与Anna交汇后又错开，算是回应。

“李大人呢？”

李大人转头看向那二位，得到默许后，上前一步奏：“王后，老臣以为，先皇新丧，在此伤心欲绝之际，或许有一位能人辅佐您一齐监国，是为上策。”

此话一出，语惊四座，不少后排的低品官员都被吓得垂头不敢看龙座上的女人盛怒的神情。

朝堂诡异地安静了几秒，他们在等待王后的反应——强硬抑或是妥协。

“那李大人可有推荐？”

“老臣以为，郡主是为最佳人选。”

Anna点头表示赞许，同时对他们的目的了然于心——辅佐是托辞，拥立郡主才是本意。

“那郡主意下如何？” 红发王后转头看向立于所有京官之前的白发郡主。

“本朝从未有过如此先例，一国理应仅一位监国。” 郡主的话滴水不漏。

“郡主何必如此循规蹈矩，既是三位公卿都满意之人，那就这么办吧。”

不等Elsa再开口，Anna就面向文武百官下旨：“服丧期间，郡主同本后一道监国。”

至于服丧结束后谁能登上帝位，看天意，看造化。

......

郡主府内，Elsa与三位公卿相对而坐。

李大人没有另三位那样的闲情雅致，率先开口打破沉默：“郡主，先前国库总管将陪先皇下葬的清单交给微臣过目时，微臣可是亲眼看见王后将虎符也列于单上。”

话茬一开，孙大人也跟着说：“皇宫内最近也的确新进一些外来人，说是从各地招募来的工匠。”

钱大人闻声点头：“虎符乃国之重器，一经打造，传承万代，的确不是宫里那帮吃闲饭的家伙能做出来的。”

郡主没有说话，悠悠地品尝手中的茶。茶是王后送来的，宫里的茶的确还是比郡主府的茶好喝些。

性急的李大人又开口说：“郡主，若王后当真陪葬了原先那虎符，新的一时半会还造不出来，这就是我们的最佳时机。各府都有自己训练的家丁，联合朝中其他官员，再加上郡主府的军队，王位还不是手到擒来！”

郡主放下茶杯，说话的声音听不出喜怒：“各位说的可是谋朝篡位的大事，是要被砍头，诛九族的。”

“那位置可是先皇留给您的！怎可被她一外来女子抢了去！” 孙大人也急了。

“王后的位置，是先皇身体健康时就立下的，怎么是外来女子。各位的祖辈可都是世代忠良，怎能说出这等大逆不道的话！”

孙大人和李大人以为自己的话触怒郡主，连忙跪在郡主面前。但钱大人看见郡主说话时眼里狡黠的光。

“正因为是世代忠良，才不得不铤而走险也要将国运拉回正道。”

“钱大人，这险，可不光是本宫与三位公卿就能承担的。万一计划败露，人头落地不说，三位的祖辈费尽心血打下的家业基业，可就都毁于一旦了。”

钱大人起身退后一步，跪伏在郡主正前方，额头触地，声音中气十足：“为了郡主，肝脑涂地在所不惜。”

“为了郡主，肝脑涂地在所不惜！”

......

“郡主！王后驾到，在正厅等候说有要事。”

“各位大人从后门离开吧。”

三人心领神会地点头，随着侍卫离开。

临走之际，钱大人转头对Elsa说：“郡主可曾知晓王后近来将禁卫军派去支援边境叛乱一事？”

“朝中大事，自是知晓的。”

“在如此特殊时机，却做出此等愚蠢之举，此人非治国之才。望郡主深思。”

Elsa微笑不再回答，吩咐侍卫送走钱大人。

她又转头叮嘱另一人：“去把府上那些歌女舞女喊到这里来，要快。”

待那人离开一阵后，Elsa才下令将王后迎到内室。

Anna踏进内室的时候，只看见那些莺莺燕燕都在围着Elsa跳着些不堪入目的动作，歌女嘴里唱的词也是下流之极，绝不该出现在教养甚好的郡主府。

桌上还有几盏茶具。

“郡主好兴致，国事操劳之余仍不忘风雅之乐。” Anna走到她的对面坐下，看着舞女的手在Elsa的衣裳底下被勾出形状。

Elsa拿着酒壶往嘴里灌了一口，对着那舞女的嘴就喂下去，酒液顺着二人的下颚滴落。喂罢，她才说：“正因国事操劳，才要懂得适时放松。王后若在宫中不甚方便，大可来本宫这享乐，提前知会一声，本宫为王后安排就是。”

Anna没接她的话，拿着桌上的茶杯细细把玩半晌，递到舞女面前，对她说：“跳这么久也该累了，喝点茶解解渴。”

舞女尴尬地看向Elsa，迟迟没有动作。

“怎的不喝？这不是你的杯子吗？”

见郡主没有替她解围的意思，舞女只得接过茶杯抿了一口：“小女子只是...受宠若惊。”

杯子再被放回到桌上时，杯沿现出一圈红印。

“王后此番前来，可有要事？”

Anna从怀中掏出一封书信递到Elsa面前：“在凤鎏殿找到的书信，想必是已逝的先皇后留下的东西，本后想还是交由郡主拆阅比较好。”

Elsa接下书信道过谢，Anna遂起身离开。

送完王后回到内室，Elsa屏退歌女舞女，拆开书信阅读，的确是先皇后留给她的。

“Elsa，原谅母后选择抛下你独自离开。母后的一生，过得并不遂愿。我被皇帝强行掳进宫为他生儿育女，一生不曾知晓过他的信息素是何味道。生你那日，气温骤降 ，我猜想你的信息素约莫是和我一样的......后来皇帝总是待你特殊，更加证实我的猜测，我惶惶终日，担心你跟在他身边受他言传身教，耳濡目染......Elsa，母后希望，有朝一日你会遇到一人，那人能教会你，什么才是真正的爱。爱从来不是像你父皇所言那般的掠夺和占有，爱是奉献。”

同样的话，皇兄在立Anna为后那天也同她说过。

Elsa待书信在蜡烛上燃尽后，唤来侍卫：“去城东客栈找一名叫Olaf的男子，让他立即到郡主府来见我。”

......

“卑职Olaf参见郡主。”

“本宫之前命你带五千精兵装作百姓混入城中，此事可办妥？”

“已办妥。”

“派这五千人守好三公的府邸，随机应变。”

“遵命。”

“记住，在不暴露身份的情况下，保护好王后。” Elsa顾了下左右，又冲Olaf招手，“还有一件事，你附耳过来听......”

“郡主！这怎么行！请您一定三思啊！” Olaf大惊失色，急忙跪在Elsa面前，磕下一个响头之后不再起身，大有长拜不起之势。

“本宫心意已决，你敢违抗我的命令吗！”

“卑职...遵命！” Olaf依旧保持着伏首的姿势，Elsa看不见他的神情，但能听出他的声音在颤抖，有股赴死的悲壮。

-

侍卫一路连滚带爬，连佩剑都来不及脱下就闯进大殿的时候，Anna正在全神贯注地批阅奏折。

“王...王后...不好了...大事不好了。”

王后扬扬下巴，示意身边的侍女倒了一杯茶走下台阶递给侍卫。侍卫摆摆手，极力地想说话又实在喘得厉害。

“喝吧。” 王后说话的间隙还没停下批阅奏折，“好好地把气顺直再话说，不急这一会儿。”

侍卫拿过茶杯一饮而尽，拍了两下胸赶紧开口：“十万火急啊王后！据眼线来报，三公联合朝中数名三品以上官员准备造反，各府都在集结家丁，估计这会都该往这来了...”

侍卫还想接着说，却被王后打断：“先把你的佩剑解下交到门外去。”

侍卫低头看着自己右手握住的剑，三步并作两步跑出去把佩剑一把扔给亲兵又跑回殿内。

“还有搜查。”

侍卫无奈，只能又跑回殿门外耐着性子让门口的亲兵把自己全身上下细致地搜索一遍，再花时间脱下铠甲。其间他不止一次地看向王后，可王后没有显出半点着急。

终于走完所有繁琐的礼节流程，侍卫又急着开口：“王后，您赶紧拿上虎符，卑职带队人马护送您去召集禁卫军，还来得及。”

Anna头也没抬地继续批阅奏章：“虎符已随先王下葬，禁卫军此刻正在边境。”

“那卑职即刻护送您出城。”

Anna挥挥手拒绝来者的好意：“退下吧。”

“王后！”

“退下！”

侍卫心灰意冷地离开之后，宫女想上前说点什么，但看着王后认真看奏本的样子，最终还是没有开口。

「启奏王后，禁卫军已于宫内各处设置埋伏，必将叛军一网打尽。」

——来吧，看看最后，究竟是鹿死谁手。

......

Anna在殿内坐了一天一夜也没等到叛军攻入内城的消息，到第二天早朝时，正好批完最后一本奏折。

各级官员鱼贯而入，且自觉地站到大殿一边，跟在他们后面的，是禁卫军以及拎在手里的俘虏。

统领将手中面目全非的钱大人往台阶前一扔，率先半跪在王后面前：“请王后降罪。”

“卓大人为本后平息叛乱，护本后周全，何罪之有？”

“卑职本应在宫门内耐心埋伏，听到眼线来报，说叛军被一股队伍牵制在城外，于是擅自带军队出城，违抗君令，应按军法处置。”

完好无损地站在大殿两侧的官员听到禁卫军统领的话时不禁倒吸一口凉气。

“一股队伍？”

“据眼线说，大概是平日里有些训练的民兵，突然从人群中暴起反抗叛军，纪律有些混乱但个个勇猛无比，着实把叛军拖在城外好些光景。”

“既然如此，卓大人何不将他们带回，本后好重重赏赐这些功臣。”

“卑职率领军队到达时，他们撤退得很快，突然就混入人群消失不见。”

“罢了，卓大人将攻抵过，不罚了。”

“谢王后开恩。” 统领重新起身，揪着钱大人的后衣领立于殿内。

“钱大人别来无恙。”

“哼！”

“我想你钱大人虽位列三公，但毕竟是谋反这样震动天下的大事，想必背后另有其人，另有一个真正想坐在这龙椅上的人。对此，不知可否请钱大人指点一二？” Anna的脸上笑眯眯的，说着敬语。

“老夫只是不屑与你这种狐媚妖精为伍！”

Anna的笑容不减反增，她看着钱大人虽跪着也挺得笔直的脊背，开口道：“不过一个阶下囚，你的腰挺得太直了。”

话音落，就见卓大人从腰间抽出佩剑，连着剑鞘在空中一挥，精准无误地落在钱老的腰椎上，只一下，他就无法再挺直脊背，痛苦地倒在地上。

又是几下，钱大人彻底在地上昏迷不醒。

“李大人呢，你有什么高见？”

被点到名的李大人吓得在地上瑟瑟发抖，连话都说不利索：“罪罪罪...罪臣...罪臣不不不...不知，都是...都是孙大人，都是孙大人指使我的！王后饶命啊！”

“孙大人，你说呢？”

孙大人也不复以往傲气十足的模样，朝着王后连连磕头：“是郡主！是郡主想篡位！”

“郡主，他们说的话可否属实？”

Elsa从墙边走到殿中，行完礼刚要开口，只听后面传来一阵声响，又是几名大臣在殿中跪下：“定是这帮小人要诬陷郡主！请王后明察！”

“各位爱卿先别急着为郡主开脱。”

Anna拿起面前的一叠纸，交由身边的侍卫拿去发给众臣传阅。Elsa熟悉那叠纸，那是专供皇宫和郡主府御用的上等佳品。Anna走的时候从她面前拿走的，上面记录着她通敌叛国的所有罪证，那时候的她怎会预料到事情将发展至眼前这般地步？

“各位爱卿，还有谁要为郡主说话吗？”

众人都噤了声，只留先前那几人继续在殿内跪着，冷汗直下。

“郡主，你还有何说辞？” Anna直直地盯着Elsa的眼睛质问。

“罪臣...” Elsa闭上眼，认命般地说，“任凭王后处置。”

话音落的一瞬间，两把剑已经架在她的肩上。

“所有参与本次谋反者，抄家诛九族。至于郡主，先关押大牢，由本后亲自审问。”

-

自那次在Anna面前做了一场春梦后，Anna有一阵子没再出现在地牢。不知是Anna的授意还是牢头良心发现，Elsa在牢里的待遇变得和其他犯人一样，仅仅是繁琐的体力劳动加上刚好裹腹的朴素牢饭，不再受各种刑罚折磨。但她还是有一些特殊的待遇，她有宫中太医的定时问诊。

在太医的照料下，她的伤口逐渐愈合，身体也显现好转迹象。

那天，太医按时到达狱中，带来汤药的同时还将王后一并带来。

“罪臣参见王后。” Elsa跪在茅草地上行了一番大礼。

“带伤之人，不必多礼，太医请。”

太医欠了欠身，拎着药箱走入牢中，将药碗递给刚刚脱完上衣的Elsa。Elsa拿过药碗准备喝下。

“郡...” 大概是感受到来自背后的杀人视线，太医立马改口：“药烫，慢些喝。”

“谢太医提醒。”

Elsa喝完药，太医也差不多察看完伤口，上过些药。Elsa刚准备穿回衣服，就被太医拦下：“药还未干，请过半柱香功夫再穿衣。” 随即他拎着药箱，向王后行过礼，匆匆离开。

还不到半柱香，Elsa突然感觉全身像火烧般难耐，五脏六腑似被毒物慢慢腐蚀一样痛苦。Anna能看见她的脊椎刻在瘦削的背上，几乎要挣扎着刺破皮肉。

“你...你给我喝了什么？”

“一些让你痛不欲生的药罢了。”

Anna的身影在她的面前越来越模糊，直到完全消失不见。

......

醒来时，Anna还站在那。

“醒了？” 戏谑的声音从头顶传来。

Elsa虚弱地撑起身走到栏杆前想伸手抓住Anna的衣领，但Anna巧妙地站在她的指尖刚刚能擦到的距离。她能触及，但是却抓不住Anna。

“你对我做了什么！”

“你还记得你是怎样杀害本后的父母的吗？本后也不过是，从你身边夺走你的母后而已。”

Elsa扭动身子，发现自己无法散发出信息素。她皱着眉头尝试了几次也无法成功。

“别试了，你那和你母后一样的信息素，已经从你身上彻底消失了。”

“是谁...是谁告诉你的！”

“你的皇兄。”

Anna踏着精美的鞋踩上肮脏的茅草地，挑起Elsa的下巴：“到底是鹿死谁手呢，Elsa，嗯？” 她歪着头眼露疑惑地看着颓然倒在地上的人。

Anna似乎从没见过Elsa哭，再恶的美人，哭起来也是梨花带雨，楚楚可怜。连声音都透着前所未有的脆弱和失败。

“为什么偏偏要夺走我最珍惜的人留给我的唯一一样遗物，王位我都给了你......”

“Elsa，你恨本后吗？”

“我恨你，Anna，我恨你。”

“你爱本后吗？”

Elsa闻着和牢房里发霉的腐臭味格格不入的大海的味道，痛苦地闭上双眼，撇过头不愿回答。

牢门被关上，沉重的声音两人都似曾耳闻。

在哪里听过类似的声音呢？

——好像是宫殿大门被关上的声音，Elsa想，她的父皇把母后从民间掳进宫后，也一定穿过那个宫门，待整个队伍全部入宫后，宫门关上的声音就像这牢门关上的声音，把她的母后一辈子锁在深宫，不得不以死来解脱。

——好像是凤鎏殿的大门关上的声音，Anna每夜等皇帝喝下她亲手泡制的茶后，都会把自己身边的红发侍女送进寝殿，再从外阖上凤鎏殿的大门。

......

Elsa的对面囚着一个红发的女子，Elsa觉得她眼熟，却又想不起来。

“那个女人还真是心狠手辣呢，总是夺走人最心爱的东西。”

“她夺走了你的什么？”

“她夺走了我的孩子，我和先帝的孩子！”

Elsa想起来她曾经在哪里见过这名红发女子——Anna的身边。

“哈哈哈......”

红发女子嫌弃地看了她一眼：“疯子，笑什么？”

“我笑我母后，笑她天真。她自以为死了就可以解脱，就可以逃出这吃人的皇宫，她却不知道她最后还是和我的父皇共葬在皇家陵墓，葬在她这辈子都没爱过一秒的男人身边。她只要踏进这深宫一步她就永远逃不出去，死了也是一缕怨魂游荡在这宫墙之内！”

凄惨的笑声透不出厚重的牢房，丝毫不影响第二天的登基大典。


	6. 第六章

我这是在哪？

周围的喊杀声震天，伴着铮铮马蹄声，几乎将大地踏成碎片。

Elsa从昏迷中悠悠醒转，白皙的手指在湿润的土地上来回摸索几下，皱着眉尝试睁开眼睛，刚刚掀开一条缝，刺目的白光立马争先恐后地占满她的视线，Elsa不得不抬起臂膀挡住，肩膀发出「咔嚓」一声响，她后知后觉地感受到手臂连着肩膀源源不断地向大脑传输疼痛感。

Elsa企图翻身再尝试睁眼，可全身上下沉重得就像她在雪国的地牢里经历完几轮水刑之后又戴上几个巨型铁球被抽着鞭子一路赶回她自己的狱笼。

身侧传来闷响的脚步声，杂乱无章地踩在碎石与杂草上，一步步靠拢。Elsa刚睁眼，面前的光线突然变暗，被一片阴影笼罩，她还没看清轮廓，脸上又接着传来湿热的触感。

是Ahtohallan的马鹿在舔舐她的伤口。

Elsa咬牙忍着痛，奋力挣扎坐起身。

放眼望去，的确是Ahtohallan腹地的森林没有错。高耸的雪松成排交错，遮天蔽日，仅几缕白光透过针叶间的缝隙挤进其中，偏巧就落在Elsa身上。

马鹿的背上有块边缘被染红的白布，Elsa扯过一看，上面竟写着「雪」字。周围的喊杀声越来越响，大概就在不远处，要奔着Elsa来了。

“是Anna带着军队打过来了吗？” 她抚上鹿的脸颊，额头抵着口鼻处，颤抖低语，“我不是交代过Olaf不要和Anna对抗吗？直接投降，无条件。”

马蹄声在她背后停下，不是一支军队，仅一匹，随后又是战靴落在土地上的声音，逐渐向她靠近。

“Elsa。” 来者的声音不甚真切，闷在头盔里令人辨认不出，但Elsa心下一动。

那人取下头盔又说：“终是本后赢了你。”

声音清透，使得Elsa更加能确认来者的身份。

生锈的身体每动作一下都伴随着隐钝的生涩摩擦，Elsa忍痛转身，跪伏在微凉的软土上行礼：“罪臣叩见王后。”

Anna并没有让她起身的意思，她接着开口：“本后已经得到曾经属于你的一切。”

“王后英武。” Elsa保持着跪姿回应。

“可本后依旧不开心。”

“罪臣愚钝，恕请王后指教。”

“本后还想要你的命。”

外面的杀戮逐渐平静，血流成河的战争只肖几句话的时间就消失得悄无声息。好像几万士兵不曾丧命于此，护城河未染一滴血腥。

平静的林间陡现杀意，风吹起，雪松林更显交缠，彻底阻拦住阳光倾泻的所有缝隙，马鹿也在一瞬间消失无影。

“王后，杀了我，你便会开心吗？” 她起身问，面色毫无波澜。

红发女王没有用言语回答问题，只是从怀中拿出一把短匕首。

Elsa闭上眼，她想，我终于可以死了。

脚步声开始靠近，直到眼前的光暗下时才停。Elsa听到Anna蹲下身时碾开了脚下的碎石，她感受到微凉的手心戳碰到自己肮脏的脸，她想躲，怕弄脏Anna，但最终没逃开对方的桎梏。冰凉的刀尖不需挑开褴褛的衣衫就可直触胸口的皮肤。

有点疼。

Anna真的很恨我，Elsa想。

匕首没入胸口的速度掌握得很好，最大程度地让她感受到死亡的痛苦和恐惧。

有液体掉落的「滴答」声。

一定只是血吧。

林深不见鹿，林深处有鹿哀鸣。

-

我这是在哪？

周围是此起彼伏的惨叫声，求饶声。

Elsa的意识逐渐清明，全身的疼痛开始浮现，轻飘飘的。还有潮湿的衣物贴在身上的滞重感，以及鼻喉间灼烧的呛人感。

她想扭动身子，尚未睁眼却先听到铁链的碰撞声，手脚也被束缚住，不得动弹。

“醒了？”

Elsa还没来得及作出回应，忽觉得身子一坠，整个人都沉到水底。恶心黏腻的水质灌满鼻腔耳道。她下意识在水底开始挣扎，刚一张口却被漂来的土块堵住，连个气泡都没发出来又失了声。

水面开始恢复波澜不惊，久到Elsa挣扎耗尽体力，眼前开始出现变幻莫测的光片，久到她想起来自己是在地牢。

因为从牢头那听到Anna准备和南国联军攻打Ahtohallan，事成之后两国联姻的消息，Elsa心急如焚，试图在Anna再次来到地牢时劝说她放弃，却不料Anna在那之后迟迟未出现，不得已她只好在牢头送饭时藏下一个勺子开始在牢房里挖洞。勺子挖断后用手继续。原本十指不沾阳春水的郡主已经习惯指尖血迹斑斑，指缝里随时都是黑泥。

千算万算，没想到Anna会在她快大功告成时出现。

“是想送消息去Ahtohallan吗？”

“不是。”

“你有什么要解释的吗？”

“没有。”

她以为自己下一秒就会因为溺水而亡，却又突如其来地重获呼吸的自由，Elsa出于本能开始大口呼吸地牢里并不算新鲜的空气。

胸膛还没来得及起伏几下，她又被放入水底，猝不及防地呛进几口水，在水中越呛喝得越多，整个肺部都像是被灌满脏水。

几轮水刑后，Anna终于大发慈悲地开口：“把她放下吧。”

镣铐被卸下，手脚却仍是几乎动弹不得的状态。太疼了，疼得一点点动作都会扯到好几道伤口，但痛感又是轻飘飘的，不甚真切。

Elsa艰难地睁开眼，又看见那头熟悉的红发。

火一般的女子靠近自己，带着阳光一样的温度。

过于靠近太阳，是会被烧伤的。

“叛国，当诛。”

杀了我吧，杀了我。Elsa想，解救我于这人间地狱，我也不必亲眼见你投入他人怀抱。

Anna退后几步，刽子手拿着斧头走上前，挥砍四五下，血溅了满墙满地，人头才滚落到地上。

深蓝色的眼睛不复以往风光无限时深邃的光泽，眨了几下，看见有名男子抚着Anna的肚子将她搀走，仍死死地跟随两人离开的方向，不肯闭上。

-

我这是在哪？

周围摇摇晃晃的，有喧嚣声，有叫卖声，有马蹄声，还有吱呀作响的木车轮的声音。

Elsa轻松地睁开眼，看见Anna正身着一袭大红色的衣裳，头上还顶着红盖头。她低头发现自己也穿着差不多的衣服。

“Anna？” 她不确定地叫出声。

Anna恼地瞪了她一眼，又像想起什么似的，露出一抹娇羞的笑。她掩唇试图藏起自己的笑意，挥挥手道：“罢了罢了，今天是我俩的大喜日子，就不罚你了。”

说这话时，Anna的眼里都亮着光。

Elsa看得心下生出一片柔软，也不再说话，只是嘴角噙笑，一路瞧着Anna时不时因为窗外的景色露出好奇的表情，她也逐渐放松下来。

确实是好久没出来了，以后也该多带Anna出来走走，她那么爱自由的性子，常年在宫里早该憋坏了，Elsa在心底发誓。

马车走了不久，突然被拦下，外面传来几声交谈后，又重新启程。

只听一个男声高声喊道：“两位新娘子到嘞！” 随后人声鼎沸。

Anna这时也早就放下轿帘，害羞地躲在马车里，红盖头映出她的脸越发粉烁。Elsa看得心动，忍不住上前握住她的手柔声哄着：“有我陪你一起。”

Anna点头，面染绯色，回握住她的手。

轮毂半圈半圈地碾过城中的路，大概是终于进入内城才加速跑起来，Elsa和Anna又坐在软椅上摇摇晃晃一阵，马蹄声才总算止住。

Elsa率先掀开轿帘，准备先下马车再回身去接Anna，可她刚一探身，就被一只粗糙的大手一拽，跌入一个硌人的怀抱。她抬头一看，才发现那人她认得，是南国的老皇帝，个头还没她高，跟只白毛秃头的瘦猴子似的。

Elsa挣扎着离开那人恶心的怀抱，装模作样地欠身道过谢，回头才发现Anna已经被一个青年才俊般的公子接下马车。那公子一手揽着Anna的肩，另一手还宠溺地刮刮她的鼻梁。Anna在他的臂膀里全然没了王后模样，满是一个民间嫁给如意郎君的幸福女子。

郎情妾意，好不碍眼。

“娘子何必如此客气？” 老皇帝凑到Elsa身边挑着眉说。

“谁是你娘子？”

“那么Elsa，” Anna已经被公子揽着往前走了几步，又回过头来嘱咐她，“我和太子就先回东宫了，你可得把皇帝陛下伺候舒服了。”

Elsa还没来得及说什么，Anna就转头和那太子有说有笑地走了，她也被一众侍女领回一处寝殿，说是要准备沐浴更衣，晚上好洞房。

Elsa一直浑浑噩噩地在榻上坐到夜幕降临，直到满身酒气的老皇帝踹开房门，晕晕乎乎地用言语侵犯她：“来啊娘子，我们洞房～”

他说着就扔掉酒壶朝Elsa扑来，Elsa身形往一侧闪开，但还是被老皇帝抓住宽大的袖口。他顺着丝织的宽袖一路抚上Elsa的脸，被她厌恶地躲开。

即使是醉酒状态下，老皇帝也不允许有人如此忤逆自己，他怒道：“你这臭泼妇，能上我的床是你八辈子修来的福气，别给脸不要脸！”

隔壁传来酒杯碰撞声与嬉笑声，Elsa听得愣在原地。

“早这么乖乖听话不就好了，非得要我发火。噢～我知道了，你是在玩欲擒故纵，我喜欢～” 老皇帝一副恍然大悟的样子，玩味地看着Elsa，又妄图轻薄她。

回过神来的Elsa抓起桌上的酒壶就砸在老皇帝头上，提起红嫁衣奔到隔壁房间，看见Anna正在和那太子喝交杯酒。

“这位姑娘，有事吗？” 太子放下酒杯礼貌地开口询问。尽管尝试保持君子风度，但他两手收到桌面以下，眼神阴冷，明显在为自己的好事被打断而不悦。

Elsa没有理会他，径直走到Anna面前，将她拽起到自己怀中，用尽全身力气抱紧，说：“不要嫁给他，Anna，我带你走。”

Anna埋首在她的胸口轻轻颤抖半晌，两手攥住衣领，用只有两人能听到的音量说：“好。”

“真的吗？” Anna的同意对Elsa来说无疑是惊喜的，她小心翼翼捧起对方的脸颊，拭掉两滴泪，说，“这不是梦吧。”

身体里好像刺入异物，她低头看见自己的腰侧被鲜血浸染，还插着一把刀，刀柄握在太子的手里。

一点都不疼。

“怎么会不疼呢？” Elsa像是突然意识到什么，惊恐地看向眼前逐渐消失的Anna，想抓住对方，“Anna，别走，告诉我这不是梦，你真的原谅我了。”

“Elsa...”

Anna的声音连着人到底是被风从Elsa的指尖带走了。

Elsa因为失血过多失去意识。

-

“我这是在哪？” 她喃喃出声。

“在地牢。” 有个声音很远，从远处飘来，飘进梦里。

Elsa睁开沉重的眼皮，入眼是自己沾满血污泥秽的双腿，膝盖处绑着几根麻绳，结结实实地缠绕几圈，把大腿牢牢地固定在长板上。她本就身形纤细，在牢房几经折磨，几乎已经瘦得皮包骨头，全靠最后一口气在吊着自己的命。她在等着自己耗尽最后这口气的那天早日到来，可Anna永远能在最后时刻让她喘上。

脚踝底下垫有几块砖头，粗糙的表面把原本细嫩的皮肤剐蹭得血肉模糊，辨认不出原样。但皮肉之苦对Elsa来说几乎可以忽略不计，令她的背上直冒冷汗的是被强行垫高的小腿和动弹不得的大腿。她的膝盖脆弱得就像一根随时要被折断的枯树枝。Elsa很肯定，只需再加半块砖，她就一定能得到解脱，但Anna偏不如她意。

手腕只是松松地搭在背后的镣铐上，即使没有任何束缚，精疲力尽的她也挣扎不脱。

“想跑是吗？” 那声音就近在眼前。

“不......” Elsa没有力气再多解释一个字。

Anna走上前，不顾她脸上还残留着刚刚从水池里被捞出来时油滑的水渍，托起她的下巴问：“还是说，想去通风报信？”

“没......”

Anna没有耐心听她解释下去，招招手，身后的两个壮汉便走上前，一人粗鲁地拽起她的两条手臂，把两手放在一起，另一人用绳结串联好的木棍夹住她的细指。两人分别把末端的线头往两边一扯，木棍便紧紧夹住Elsa的十指。

Elsa原先是郡主时就身娇体弱，哪怕照料得再精细，稍吹个小风也能染上风寒，在地牢煎熬多天之后她的体质较原先更是变差许多，哪能受得住两名行刑官抢着在王后面前争功夹断她的手指。只一瞬间她便忍不住这等苦楚想大叫出声，不过胸口随之产生出的巨痛感使这声喊叫刚刚脱离干裂的嘴唇就变成气若游丝般的痛吟。

难以忍受的疼痛已经让Elsa对时间失去概念，大概几秒后Anna就抬手示意两人可以停下动作，但对她来说，自己好像已经被连续折磨几个时辰。

“你是打算说，还是打算再来一轮？”

Elsa艰难地抬头，看见Anna仿佛睥睨蝼蚁那样，自上而下地俯视她，她想，Anna是个真正的王后了。

“我...咳咳咳...我没什么,,,嘶...要说的。” Elsa几乎是用气音说完这句话，Anna不得不附在她耳边才能听清。

她起身，冲着一旁待命的两人点头示意，Elsa的手指又被放入刑具中。

这一次，一直到两名大汉几乎将木棍都拉得变形弯曲，Anna也没有叫停的意思。手部的疼痛让Elsa几乎快忽略膝盖也在被折断的临界点。直到她将要失去意识时，才模糊地看见Anna抬起手，两人随后消失在视线里。

那声音又变得很远，缥缈地从远处传进梦里：“现在打算说了吗？”

“罪臣...无可奉告...”

“你一定要逼我杀了你吗！说，为什么要逃！”

“不，不是要逃。”

朦胧间，她看见了母后，看见了皇兄，他们在向她招手，她抬腿想去追他们，转头却发现Anna在背后等她。她站在原地犹疑片刻，最终向母后与皇兄摇头，转身去追Anna——她想触碰Anna。

「你们告诉过我的，爱是奉献，我还没有把一切都给她，我现在不能和你们走。」

母后和皇兄离开了。

那个声音又响起：“既然不逃，又为什么要挖洞呢？”

“要见Anna，要告诉她...”

“要告诉本后什么？”

“不要联军攻打...”

那声音终是越来越轻，消失在黑白割裂的梦里，Elsa的世界彻底陷入一片黑暗。

......

再醒来时，她躺在自己的牢房里，身上没有镣铐，没有枷锁，穿着一件新的，没有血渍，干爽的囚服，完完整整地将身体遮住。

她听到外面有人声，越来越近：“王后，微臣夜观天象，明日正是出征的好日子，待您胜仗归来，便可择日成婚。”

Elsa爬到铁栏杆旁，鼓起勇气在Anna走过时抓住她的衣摆：“Anna，告诉我这是梦。”

王后没有回答下贱的罪臣的胡言乱语，她蹲下身，抓过原本在自己裙摆上的手，捧在自己的手心里，小心翼翼地掸掉中指上的泥土来回摩挲两下，又从头上取下一支发簪毫不犹豫地刺入指尖，同时抓着Elsa的手腕不让她逃脱。

“疼吗？”

很疼，这一次不是梦。

果然现实才是最痛苦的，而且必须清醒地承受一切发生。


	7. 第七章

两点一竖，六笔再写一个「艮」字，Anna拿着她重金请全国的能工巧匠打造出来的一把精巧小刀在Elsa的胸口一笔一画地，沿着原先的刀痕，慢慢刻下一个「恨」。刀尖锋利，她用大拇指擦拭掉流出的血滴，放入嘴中抿到一股血腥味。

“这几日忙着点兵准备出征，倒是差点把你给冷落了，看看这刻字，本后再不来，它都要消失了。” Anna的话语中似带惋惜，她饱满的红唇虔诚地贴上伤口，舌尖舔走未凝结的血珠，秀美白净的脸庞沾到一点对方胸口上的污块。Elsa想抬手帮她擦脸，被Anna躲开，她的脏手尴尬地举在半空好一会儿又落败地垂下，半晌才无力地挤出一句“是罪臣冒昧了”。

Anna作为王后，大度地没有责怪罪臣的唐突，她转身朝铁栏外的侍卫点头，侍卫会意立马拿着面镜子放到两人中间，又退回到铁栏外。

“走之前，为你准备了一样物件。”Anna把手中泛着冷光的刀刃递到Elsa面前，不多言语。

Elsa犹疑地伸手，两指刚捏住刀尖还没用力Anna就松开刀柄，刀尖向上挑过她的手指尖在空中转了一圈后落在地上，斩断两根稻草。Elsa不是不知道这刀锋利，只是每次Anna在她胸上刻字时——尽管她并不会反抗——左手压制她的力道都大得出奇，让她以为这刀不过尔尔，现在看着血流如注的食指，Elsa才知道自己错得离谱。

她用左手拿起掉在地上的刀，错愕地看向Anna，对方毫无表情。

Elsa翘起右手食指拉开自己的衣襟，鲜血顺着手掌一直流向手腕，最后滴到囚服上，她对着镜子开始用刀一笔笔加深胸口的「恨」字。她刻得很慢，刀尖只刺入些许，再顺着Anna留下的痕迹移动，原先已经凝血的伤口又开始往外渗血。

Anna看着她一笔一画的动作，忽地开口问：“你说这「恨」字，为何有心？”

刀尖停顿片刻，又开始继续移动，Elsa说：“恨生于怒，怒属七情，无心之人丧失七情，如何恨？” 话音落，一个血淋淋的「恨」字也随之完成。Elsa下手比Anna狠得多。

Anna不满地蹲下身，托起Elsa的下巴逼她和自己对视，语气间尽显怜爱：“明天下手时，对自己温柔一点，你若死了，本后的恨便也会从你的胸口消失。”

Anna起身走出牢房，铁栏杆好像在两人间划出一条天堑，侍卫刚想上前锁门，被Anna拦下吩咐：“先去找个太医过来。”

侍卫领旨快步离开，Anna又转头对Elsa说：“镜子和刀本后都留与你了，别让本后失望。”

“罪臣遵旨。”

-

“王后？王后？Anna！” 身旁骑着高头大马的Hans喊了Anna几声，见她迟迟不回应，也失了耐心顾不上礼数。

Anna秀眉一蹩，面上的不悦一秒消散，转头温和地对Hans说：“太子有事请讲。”

“王后想何事想得这般入神，连排兵布阵的计划也听不进去。”

Hans心下嗤笑，心想这女人哪怕坐上王位也不过是个绣花枕头，也不知雪国那皇帝被她灌下什么迷魂药，死后竟真将皇位传给一个来历不明的陌生女人，她那妹妹也不中用，手握着培养十几年的势力和皇室血统竟也会落败得如此不堪。不过Anna确实有几分姿色，难怪父王会以两国联姻作为交换条件同意出兵。Hans盘算，等自家的老皇帝一死，他便将Anna强占过来再顺势吞并她的国家。

他如此想着，转头露出自己拙劣的翩翩公子的笑容：“眼前两军就该分开前进，王后是想正面进攻还是从背后绕道偷袭？”

Anna抱拳直言道：“既然太子好意将选择权谦让给本后，那本后便也不多推脱，这便带军绕道偷袭。”

“祝两军顺利汇合于Ahtohallan。” Hans也匆忙抱拳回礼，随后立即带着军队调转马头朝另一个方向奔袭。

身旁的偏将费力地跟上Hans的速度，不解地开口询问：“太子殿下，那雪国王后摆明就是要让我们去攻打敌军替她送命，您为何还答应得如此爽快？”

Hans的语气中是抑制不住的兴奋：“你懂什么，那Ahtohallan不过是一帮蛮夷，打起仗来空有一身匹夫之莽而毫无谋略，拿下它还不是手到擒来的事情。倒是那愚蠢王后自己要选择从背后绕袭，长途奔袭本就是兵家大忌，何况她还要经过一段那极北酷寒之地，能不能活着赶到都未成定数。”

Hans忍不住开始想象自己克下Ahtohallan之后的盛大场景——他会在Ahtohallan先一步品尝到Anna的滋味，对方崇拜于他的武力以身相许最好不过，否则他便会采取强迫的形式，随后在两国队伍的簇拥下，他再将这个被他玩腻抛弃的女子送去给那个昏庸无能的父王。想到这里时，一种仿佛胜利已经到来的狂热催使他又挥下几次马鞭，将冗长的军队甩在身后。

偏将听完Hans的话，一时信心大增，也开始策马狂奔。

-

战事从一开始就未向Hans预料的方向发展过。军队到达之际正值夜深，城门半开，方便黑夜里赶路人通行。

Hans挥手示意军队准备进攻，被偏将阻止：“太子殿下，末将以为，他们是在用欲擒故纵这一招，我们不能贸然进攻。”

Hans不耐烦地打断他：“什么欲擒故纵，不过一帮蛮夷罢了，传令下去，做好进攻准备。”

军队甫一冲入城中，城墙上立马亮起连排的火光，箭雨肆虐，轻易夺去无数士兵和战马的性命。

“撤退！撤退！” Hans挥着剑在忙乱中下达军令，在偏将的保护下狼狈逃出城外，在不远处扎营。

军营中的Hans来回地踱步，肉眼可见的烦躁与恼怒吓得几位偏将与参谋大气都不敢出。但过久的沉默也会点燃炸药桶，Hans把砚台往地上一扔，怒吼着：“废物！给我说话啊！”

一个随军仗着自己的女儿有几分姿色，嫁给Hans做了侧室，自己也跟着沾上点亲，此刻站出来说：“太子殿下，微臣认为，值此时机，那蛮夷必定认为我们被打怕了不敢进攻，而防备有所松懈，我们反倒可以利用这个机会杀对方一个措手不及。”

军师一听，急忙出列试图阻止：“我们初战便损失重大，此时安抚军心才是上策，万不可再贸然进攻。”

Hans听完直接挥起一巴掌扇到军师脸上：“不过区区几千人的性命，什么损失重大！就听随军的，明天进攻！”

一连七天，Ahtohallan城门紧闭，Hans派人往城墙上架的云梯全被悉数破坏，但除此之外，双方并无交战。任凭Hans昼夜不断派人立于城门口对城内主将穷尽侮辱之词，对方也没有派兵出城的迹象。无奈之下Hans只得再次召集军师偏将等人商议对策。

“这帮野人闭城不出，这可如何是好？”

随军又上前一步：“太子殿下，微臣认为，那野人定是被我军所震慑，不敢应战，我们只需在此等候对方和Anna王后的军队交战，坐享渔翁之利即可。”

军师在一旁提出异议：“雪国军队那边数日未曾来过书信，生死未卜，况且我军大多来自南方，受困这极北之地，不少将士都已染上风寒，战斗力大有折损，不易再拖。远征在外，粮草供应不稳妥，久战僵持是为下策。”

Hans抬手，正争执不下的二人立马噤声，他抬头看向参谋问：“雪国那边多久未有消息了？”

“自上次两军分开后，只来过一封书信告知军队开始穿越最北那片极寒荒地。”

“通过雪国送来的粮草呢？”

“之前剩的粮草还够三天，新的一批原本应在今天到达，但运粮官来信说雪国上下因与王后失联已经大乱，不放通行，他只能绕道，少说耽搁一周。”

军师听完参谋的话，急忙向Hans提议：“太子殿下，此时撤军，早日与运粮官汇合才是上上策！不然队伍未必能活着回到南国。”

随军赶紧跳出来指着军师的鼻子骂：“你这小人，上次说初战大败，这回又劝我们太子撤军，你安的是何居心，你难道不知道就这样回去皇帝陛下会如何看待太子吗！”

Hans被随军的话猛地击中，一拍桌子：“传令下去，全军原地待命。”

军师还想说什么，刚喊一声“太子殿下”，就被Hans喝住：“军师三番五次出言扰乱军心，按军法处置，斩！”

又过了一周，粮草还未送到，南国的士兵因为挨饿受冻开始怨声载道。

Ahtohallan主城内，年轻的将领Olaf将Elsa曾经授予他的佩剑高举到空中挥下，劈裂一面南国旗帜，从正中一分为二，高亢的军令同时在空中回响：“出城进攻！”

积攒数日怒气的军队攻向在慌乱中迎敌的病困交加的军队，结果显而易见。带着倾城而出的兵力，Olaf如愿以偿地击溃敌军军队，手提Hans的头颅回到城下，却发现主城已经被占领，一切都落入一名女子手中。

Olaf毫不意外地眯眼仰望，和城头迎风而立的红发女子的视线在空中对撞。他虽然不会违背Elsa的命令，却也实在是很好奇，能让Elsa那样不可一世的人一退再退到毫无底线，双手捧着自己的一切献到她面前，这位Anna王后究竟有什么样的特殊之处？

......

Olaf被押到Anna面前时，姿态高贵的王后正享用着来自南方文明国家的佳肴。她严厉地喝退侍卫，亲手为Olaf松绑请他落座。

Olaf倔强地不愿动筷，挺着背对Anna说：“王后有话不妨直说。”

“不卑不亢，不愧是Elsa选中的人。那本后也不和你拐弯抹角，本后需要你去打下南国。”

“我有什么好处？”

Anna往嘴里送了一口鸭肉，细细咀嚼一番后突然笑出声：“一个败军之将，留你一命已是本后仁至义尽，竟然敢得寸进尺谈条件？”

Olaf未被吓到，只说：“我不惧死。”

“那若是求死不得，求生不能呢？”

Olaf愣怔片刻，Anna再度开口：“你帮本后攻下南国来交换Ahtohallan，不收服，只联盟。”

Anna留下一小股军队驻守城中，临行前立下军令，不得骚扰城中百姓，随后带着两国的士兵一起离开。

-

攻占南国进行得一帆风顺，南国皇帝本就荒淫无度，搜刮民间无数美女，又连年加重赋税大兴土木，不少边境处的百姓已经在往雪国跑，这下一听雪国王后带兵前来讨伐，直接打开城门归顺，Anna也没令他们失望，所到之处，尽量不惊扰，一路救济百姓打到皇城下几乎不受阻。少有的几处城池做出过反抗，也败于Olaf的计谋之下。攻进皇城内城时，老皇帝还在殿里和几名女子交媾，直接赤裸着被士兵拎上城墙，扔到墙外沸腾的人群中，最后也不知是被摔死的还是踩死的，抑或是打死的，连个完整的尸身都找不到。

夜晚，Anna登上城墙，城墙外的灯火还通透地亮着，路两边摆满小摊小贩，充满叫卖声，嬉闹声，这在雪国常年可见的情形在南国这么多年来可是头一遭。

夜间起风，身着单衣的Anna刚抱着自己的双臂来回搓了两下，就感到有件披风落在自己的肩背上，转头一看，Olaf已立于她的身侧。

“将军是位聪明人。”

“不过是恰巧碰见王后夜深出门，随手拿了件披风。是这天公老爷给面子，让卑职能够有机会捡便宜献殷勤。”

Anna笑笑，又将身上的披风裹紧些：“聪明人之间不打诳语，这仗若不是交给你来打，不会这般顺利。”

Olaf依旧保持着不卑不亢的微笑：“是这南国老皇帝和他那太子作恶太多，失了民心。”

“Isles一战，若非你敏锐地察觉到对方诈降，可能本后与将军今日都不会站在此见到这番景象了，而是和南国皇帝一般下场。” Olaf刚想接她的话，却被Anna伸手示意阻拦，后者的眼神突然变得凌厉，“那么Olaf将军，本后有一个疑惑请将军为我解答。”

Olaf的声音出现前所未有的战栗：“王后请讲。”

“聪明如将军，又为何会在Ahtohallan做出倾全城之力去追击一些残兵败将之举呢？”

......

Anna顺利班师回朝后，将Elsa从地牢接到寝殿偏殿，派去几个人好生照料，但那刀和镜子她一直没问Elsa收回来。

-

棋盘上的黑白子杀得异常激烈。开局初，黑子便占据白子周围的空间压得白子喘息不得，但执白子者却异常艰难地从其中杀出一条血路，开始在黑子后方养精蓄锐，与此同时，黑子却诡异地停留在原地不动弹，一步步任由白子蚕食侵吞自己的空间与优势，被逼得退守棋盘一隅，此时棋盘几乎已经被白子掌控，大局已定，只肖那最后一步便能彻底封死黑子，但执白子者却将那关键一步落在黑子前方，给予对方翻盘的机会。

“王后这是何意？” Elsa诧异地问，“为何故意让子？”

“这话应该由本后问你，为何不拿出你的真本事与本后对弈？”

“罪臣愚钝，棋艺不精，倾尽毕生所学仍落败于王后。”

“好，那本后问你，你既不曾让子，为何在本后带着书信离府时不曾加以阻拦，为何在朝中大臣怂恿你取本后而代之时不曾行动，甚至派你的人马抵挡叛军助本后登基，为何不曾告知天下本后欺瞒先帝，腹中从未孕育过他的孩子？” Anna每说一句话，便从棋盘上取下一颗白子，换上黑子，“又为何命令Olaf将Ahtohallan让与本后不做抵抗？”

最后一颗黑子落下，棋盘上的战局陡然间天翻地覆，黑子大胜，无可破。

Elsa随之沉默。

“不打算说吗？” Elsa的无声让Anna异常恼怒，她自以为夺走Elsa的皇位，弑杀她的皇兄，剥夺她的信息素，甚至收服她一手建立起来的Ahtohallan，还将她囚禁在自己身边折磨得她生不如死是成功地报复Elsa，可到头来，这一切不过是Elsa双手捧着献到她面前罢了，Elsa若是不想，Anna不仅什么都得不到，甚至连性命也堪忧。

烈日的信息素随着Anna的情绪变化在屋中暴涨蔓延，闷得人像被夏日正午的阳光直晒，连呼吸的空气都能烫伤肺部，几乎无法换气。任Elsa死命咬住下唇，她也无法控制自己的下身开始分泌液体，平时在地牢里一丝若有若无的信息素都能让她情动，何况是现在能够将她整个人裹住的强烈气味，Elsa几乎一秒钟就被催生出发情反应。空气中的信息素味道像是形成两只有力的双手急不可耐地带领着她脱掉身上多余的遮蔽物，又轻易掰开她的双腿，把最私密处泛着的星点水光暴露在Anna面前。

“你身上的伤，几乎都快好了。本后得好好赏赐那些个宫女太医，都把你喂胖了些。” Anna来来回回地抚摩着胸口那个“恨”字，力道轻柔地像一片绒毛不着痕迹地点在湖畔，涟漪却一直延伸去往湖心处，荡开几圈波纹却仍旧无法平静，像某个不停往外淌着水的部位，“除了这，还是新鲜的。”

她将两指放在刻字的两侧向外用力，伤口上本就细嫩的新生皮肉撑不起此番凌虐，纷纷开绽，一时间些丝血珠又从横竖笔画中渗出。

此刻的Elsa正处于发情热中，下身的空虚感与快感交替，在体内冲散伤口撕裂的疼痛，彻底占据她的大脑，随着空气中信息素浓度的继续上升，她的意识开始混乱，抓着Anna的手臂对她说：“想要，Anna，好难受。”

Anna的脸上看不出情动的迹象，她的手划过那些血迹，涂抹在了挺立的茱萸上，原本暗粉色的乳尖显得妖艳淫靡异常，她弯下腰舔掉那层液体又很快起身，乳尖被另一层液体覆盖，亮晶晶的。

Anna微小的动作似是往湖中扔了块巨石，Elsa就像被巨石激出湖面飞入空中的锦鲤那般扭着自己的身子，又很快落回到水里。意识迷蒙间，她向下蹭着Anna的大腿，那里还被布料完整地遮盖住。但比起细嫩的皮肉，在布料上摩擦更能带给此时的Elsa快感。很快，Anna的裤腿便湿了一片。她不得不皱起眉头忍着腿上黏腻的不适感控制住Elsa。

Anna向后退了一步，Elsa想往前追却未能得逞，她急切地想寻找什么来抚慰自己下体的失落，后背以及额头上都因为发情热而不得满足被汗浸湿。

梦里的那个声音再次响起，在天际引领着她：“把这个放到你身体里去。”

Elsa发觉自己的手上多了个圆润光滑的小东西。

“这是什么？” 她询问那个声音。

“能填满你的东西。”

有只手温柔地捏着她的手腕，带她将那小玩意儿塞入了自己体内。好像有一点点被满足了，但大片的空虚依旧吞噬着她的梦境。

下体的穴口自发翕动，急切地想要吞入足够填满内里的一切

“不够吗？那就再加几个。”

Elsa忘记自己被牵引着重复了多少次，好像是七次，还是八次，还是更多？一直到她哑着嗓子忍受着下身的酸胀感哭喊着说“够了”，那远处的声音才没有继续。

它来到很近很近的地方，在她耳边响起：“要忍住，不要掉出来，不然就会被惩罚。”

她还未能理解那句话的意思，便觉得花蒂被一根手指按压揉搓着，对方的指法毫无技巧章法可言，只是粗暴地给予她参杂着疼痛的快感，填补上信息素吞噬出大片的空洞。在不间断的刺激下，Elsa很快感受到直冲脑门的快意，全身紧绷的肌肉承受到极限后纷纷放松，短暂抛起的躯体重新落回床榻，然后就听见「噼里啪啦」的声音，有什么东西洒了一地。

-

醒来时，房间里有些热，Elsa想转身，发现自己背面朝上被固定在床上，眼前口中都绑着布带，看不见喊不出。她扭动身子，带动床板发出“吱呀”两声，随后有人推开门走入内室。

“醒了？那本后可以开始惩罚了吗？” 是Anna的声音。

Elsa努力回想之前的一切，记忆的最后，似乎是那声音失望地对她说：“棋子都掉出来了，你要接受惩罚。”

正想着，就听见Anna远去的脚步声又折回来，好像比刚才更热了。

还来不及思考那热源究竟从何而来，她便感受到一块形状奇异的滚烫烙铁贴在自己背上，发出「滋滋」的声音，可能还冒出两股白烟。Elsa想尖叫，口却被布条封着，想挣扎，手脚都被固定在床柱上，一时间她觉得自己几乎快把绑带连着那红木床架一道拉断。全身被束缚限制的Elsa只能不停地上下小幅度摆动自己的身体，背上那处的皮肉顺着她的动作被剥离，粘连到滚烫的烙铁上，又脱落，骇人的温度又重新贴上本就鲜血淋漓的内层嫩肉，一层一层深入，直到Anna判断那烙铁会在Elsa的背上永远地刻下一个奇异可怖的形状，即使伤口愈合也无法消失，她才狠绝地收回手，有些原本粘在铁器上面的肉被甩在地上。

Elsa无望地躺在床上，身体因为恐惧而颤抖，满头大汗喘着粗气。她的视线被阻隔，虽是听见烙铁落地，却不知道Anna会不会用其它刑法继续折磨她。

Anna启唇，她的声音冷得像一个失去心的人：“我对你，已经不恨了。”

Elsa此刻虚弱得发不出声，Anna便继续说：“待会儿本后便会下一道诏书，宣布郡主Elsa企图谋逆叛国，证据充足仍抵死不认，判刺刑，明日行刑。”

Anna随后又召来太医和Olaf，吩咐太医给Elsa上完药后，Olaf将其押送回地牢。

-

原谅你，不是放你走给你自由，而是如你所愿，杀了你。


	8. 终章

Elsa醒来的时候，马车正在乡间小路上亡命飞奔，Olaf气定神闲地坐在一侧。

“郡主最好还是趴着不要动身，太医不久前才替您清理过伤口，上好药。”

“你不打算解释一下吗？” Elsa没有理会他的话，强撑着支起上半身。随着马车颠簸几下才勉强坐正身形，额头已经布上一层薄汗，裹着草药的布顺着滑落到尾椎。

少了薄荷与积雪草的清凉镇定，不出片刻，Elsa便能感受到伤口又开始灼烧，面积不大不小，正在背部中心偏上那一块，看不见摸不着的地方。她叹口气，未愈合的伤口尚能用草药缓解疼痛感，等过阵子皮肤开始重新长合时，如被万千只蝼蚁细密地啮咬般的瘙痒感才是最折磨人的。Anna一定是看准位置烙的字，为的便是要让她经历那份奇痒难耐。

“郡主应该不难看清现在的情况。” Olaf微微一笑，回头掀起布帘向外查看情况。

背后有些灯火，看样子是刚经过一片村庄，人声也渐轻，周遭与前行的路上都一片黑暗，应该是正奔在荒芜之地上，跑得敞快。

Elsa看着他放下布帘，转回身，才开口：“你才正有地方开始施展自己的一身才华，就要放弃一切和我一起亡命天涯吗？” 说完，唇角扬起笑，半是揶揄嘲弄半是自暴自弃。

“郡主错怪了。” Olaf回她，“卑职只是护送郡主到乡间安全处，之后便会回宫。”

“回去让Anna杀了你吗？” 唇角的笑意未收敛，更是扩大几分，讥讽之意不加掩饰。

Olaf不再回答，开始闭眼凝神，一直到马车完全停住时才睁眼，率先起身。

乡间的小屋自然是比不得皇宫，但胜在偏僻安静，适合Elsa养伤。安顿好郡主，Olaf又和侍女以及郎中交代过几句，留下宫中带出来的药以及太医拟好的药方，随后牵走一匹马准备离开。

侍女拦住他的去路，担忧地问：“将军眼下何去何从？”

“回宫请罪。”

“将军此举无异于送死。”

“听天由命。”

说完，Olaf翻身上马，朝着皇宫的方向奔去。

希望我未会错王后的意，他想。

......

回到宫中时，正值夜最深之际，四处都暗，偶尔有匆忙的脚步声和低语声。Olaf骑着马一路奔到唯一亮着灯的那座寝殿前，等着侍卫通报。

侍卫片刻后便出来，解下Olaf的佩剑后示意他可以进入。

踏过门槛，又往里走几步，隔着帘子可以瞧见王后正倚着床榻斜斜地躺着，未着正服，只穿里衣。Olaf不敢多看，惶恐地低下头。

“卑职来迟。”

“将军深更半夜求见，可得注意言语，此番话难免让人误会。” Anna说完拿起茶杯，抿一小口又放下。

隔着帘子，Olaf看不真切她的喜怒。

“郡...Elsa已被妥善安置。”

王后听完嗤笑一声，声音轻轻柔柔的，却是不怒自威：“你好大的胆子，劫囚还敢来本后面前邀功！”

Olaf双手相对置于地上，又俯身贴上自己的额头：“若是卑职会错王后的意，愿接受与Elsa相同的刑罚。”

Anna又拿起茶杯托在手里：“你倒说说，本后是何意？”

“放...放她一条生路。” Olaf后背直冒冷汗，突然对自己的决定有些拿不准，他原本在看见Elsa背后的烙印时坚信王后并不真的想置Elsa于死地。

Anna话锋一转，问Olaf：“将军可对得出本后接下来的话？”

“王后请讲。”

“恨终生。”

Olaf本是习武之人，平日里读的多半是兵书，从小在军营长大的他尚未经历过情爱，心思单纯，只知爱便是爱，恨便是恨，他不可能恨自己手下上阵杀敌的士兵，也无法爱上敌国美艳无双的公主。

“爱不能。”

Anna愣住片刻，声音带着笑意：“将军果然是聪明。”

“下去吧，本后乏了，要就寝了。”

Olaf忐忑地离开王后的寝殿，临走也没明白自己是否误解了王后的意图。他回府后没睡多久，又被仆人喊醒，说是宫里的牢房失火，让他赶紧去救。一个时辰后，火才被彻底扑灭，天都已经蒙蒙亮，牢头点过人数，说除了郡主Elsa，其他人都还在，而本来关Elsa的那间牢房，正巧有一具焦尸，应该是不愿被当众处刑，所以选择自焚，牢房里还找到了火把和打火石，也不知道是什么时候藏在里面的。Olaf点头，牢头就招呼着重新把囚犯都带回牢房。

看来是没猜错，Olaf眯眼看向正殿后若隐若现的光芒，该上朝了。

走去正殿的路上，迎面跑来两个小太监，Olaf一眼就认出他们手上拿的是王后下旨专用的诏书，于是立马站在一边让路行礼。谁知两个小太监跑到Olaf身边停下，将诏书塞进他手中，仿佛烫手一般，说话也气喘吁吁的：“王后让将军大人即刻回府，今日免上朝。”

Olaf还没来得及问清怎么回事，小太监就说要赶紧回去复命，一溜烟跑了。他打开诏书仔细察看一番，印章确是王后的，不见伪造的痕迹，只好带着满肚子狐疑打道回府。

......

喂了鱼，给院中的花浇过水，稍微吃下一些膳房送来的餐点，眼看着才过去半个时辰，Olaf思忱着进内室补眠，躺在床上却翻来覆去无法入睡，直到有下人来通报说宫里来人，他便立马起床穿好外衣，匆匆去往前厅。

来人是宫里的太医，说王后下旨令她来将军府为将军诊治烧伤，她边说边打量看起来完好无损的Olaf，犹豫地问外面马车里的几箱药膏该往府中哪处搬。

Olaf当即领着太医折回马车，打赏完跟来的侍从后打发他们回宫，亲自驾车带太医往城外奔去。

到小屋时，正见侍女在屋外急得来回踱步，一问才知道是Elsa的伤口不知为何原因已经开始溃烂，这会儿郎中正在里面。

Olaf与太医对视一眼，对方立马提着药箱走进屋去，经过侍女身边时，交给她一包药材与一张药方，嘱托她按照方子上的顺序将药放入锅中煎好送来。侍女领命匆匆去后院开始煎药，药味甚苦，飘来屋前连Olaf闻到都直皱眉。

过了一炷香的功夫，侍女端着药进屋，随后退出来，又过了一炷香功夫，太医与郎中纷纷退出，阖上门，将Elsa单独留在屋内。

“太医，郡...Elsa情况如何？” Olaf急切地询问。他怀疑自己若是没能照料好Elsa，只怕得被宫里那位扒掉一层皮。

“伤口灼伤程度较为严重，昨日将军拿来的药，只是太医院的普通草药。刚才我已为郡主换上王后御赐的珍贵药材，对烫伤极为有效，应无大碍。郡主服用完那副安神的汤药，这会儿估摸着已经睡下。只是...” 太医看起来与些犹豫。

“只是什么？”

“只是这烙印可能要过段日子才能消退。”

太医的话说得委婉，Olaf见过当时Elsa昏迷在王后的寝殿，宫中另一位太医为其处理伤口的情形，这烙印怕是这辈子都得留在Elsa背上。他那时还不解，既然已经决定在第二天就夺人性命，又何必在临死前再折磨一番，还劳烦太医为其处理伤口，不过一个晚上，哪怕伤口感染也不至于死得那么快。随着太医一点点处理掉伤口周围的烂肉和血污，显出那烙印的真实形状，他的心中忽然升腾起一种猜测，于是他匆忙派人将先前潜入雪国时歇脚用的乡间小屋收拾一番，又在城外找到侍女和郎中。随后，王后果然如他猜测那般，命令他送Elsa回到牢房，他便也大着胆子将人带走藏起来。说是藏，却也不够那么隐秘，王后若是真想搜人，日出时下令，日落便能搜到此处。但眼下还不见有陌生人来的迹象。

他行礼道：“劳驾太医了，我这便送您回宫。”

太医挥挥手说：“王后特意叮嘱，将军一心救火，不顾自己身受重伤，这几日便由我在府上好生照料将军，伤不好不能回宫复命，否则斩。”

二人皆心下了然，不去提及屋中那真正身受重伤，需要照料之人。

郎中自知自己听到不得了的事情，顾不得赏赐，匆匆告辞离开，侍女也不敢停留，忙前忙后地到处走动。

-

Elsa的烧伤程度远比太医想象的还要严重，但好在王后似乎很清楚将军救火受伤，需要大量药材，带来的药正好够用，随着伤口一天天逐渐愈合，那种瘙痒感逐渐浮现，开始取代疼痛感继续折磨得Elsa夜不能寐。

“滚！都给我滚出去！”

那日，Olaf刚从城里买回一些吃食，还在小路上就听见Elsa骂人的声音，走到院里时，就看见侍女站在门边瑟瑟发抖，太医的声音从屋内传来：“郡主，您的伤口刚刚愈合上，这时候若用力抓挠，极易扯坏新生的皮肤。”

屋内没了人声，却听见有物件被摔碎在地上的声音，Olaf把食物交给侍女，吩咐她拿去后厨准备，自己随后走进屋中。只见Elsa正坐在木凳上失神，双手抱头，衣衫凌乱，长发枯散，被她揪在手中，轻易就垂落到手腕处。太医立于一侧，不动声色。

“太医，有劳您了，先出去吧。”

太医看上去没有准备离开的样子，威胁似的瞪着Olaf：“将军还请不要阻拦王后吩咐我的事情。”

“王后？Anna派你来的？你给我滚！滚！” 这两个字就像触到Elsa的逆鳞。

Olaf连忙拦住起身要扑向太医的Elsa，回头说：“太医放心吧，我心里有数。”

太医点头，向Elsa行礼后便离开房间。Olaf将Elsa放到床上，柔声说：“郡主，卑职知道有种法子，能缓解伤口的瘙痒感。”

他的话使Elsa安定下来，顺从地脱下衣服，露出后背。

身上的伤口之前在宫里便好了七七八八，这背上的烙字，经过这段时间太医的悉心照料，也几近愈合，只是墨黑色印子终究是留在背上。Olaf注视着郡主瘦削且苍白到近乎病态的后背，细不可察地叹口气，手指点上烙印的一端，开始缓缓移动。

一撇又三点，再是一个盖头，接下来是一个「心」字，往下再一撇，接着是一个「又」。Olaf细致耐心地描完烙印，瞧不见趴在床上的人做出什么反应，也看不到她的表情，只能深呼吸，又重新开始。

描了十三遍，写了十三个「心」，Olaf感受到自己的手指与身下人之间错出细微隐忍的颤动，这种颤动并不发自于他，于是他识趣地为郡主披上衣服，退出房间。

太医正在外等得焦急，他微微一笑说：“应该是不会再闹了。”

屋内的人压抑着自己的啜泣，手抚上胸口。

「恨」字刻在胸口，低头就能看见，一次又一次，一笔一画，日夜不断，流尽心头血也终究是消失了。

她伸手努力想触碰到背上的印记，从肩膀从腰畔都只能够到烙字的上下两部分，独独碰不到中间被挡住的那颗「心」。

「愛」烙在她视线触感都无法企及之地，痛一次，就轻易留下痕迹，终生不灭。

-

伤口痊愈后，太医便告辞，准备回宫复命，Elsa叮嘱她回宫时告诉Anna，Olaf将军的精神尚欠佳，需再调理几日，太医明白地点头，领命离开。

目送太医远去后，Olaf转身行礼，也不拐弯抹角，直接开口问：“郡主还有何吩咐？”

“我想回Ahtohallan。” 她凝望着北面，眼中透出一股向往。

Olaf哑然片刻，不知如何是好，半天也只憋出一句：“您终究还是会回来的。”

Elsa眼底流出笑意，语气间带着释怀：“如果我一直留在这里，这便就是我们之间最近的距离。”

Olaf自知阻拦不住她，也不多加言语。第二日陪着她收拾些细软装上马车，又将钱财交予侍女，跪在路边对着马车上的Elsa郑重地行了一番最正式的大礼。

话语间都染上哽咽：“郡主，再会。”

“希望吧。” Elsa淡淡地回应。

马车启程朝北面慢悠悠地晃，Olaf也上马驰向南方。

到达宫门前，他翻身下马，脚底生风地朝着王后的议事殿走去。Anna正在和大臣论政，见到他时，还有些惊讶。

“好些日子不见，将军身体恢复得如何？”

“幸有太医照料，已经痊愈。等不及明日上朝，便急着来见王后。”

Anna点点头。

Olaf等了片刻，又开口：“那卑职便告辞了。”

Anna讷讷地说：“这就走了？”

Olaf点头，意有所指：“这便走了。”

“走吧...走吧...走了也好。”

Olaf借有要事相商顺带捎走正在一旁听得云里雾里的大臣，退出议事殿后阖上门，对一旁的侍卫交代：“王后现在不希望任何人打扰。”

-

眨眼就是三年，又到Olaf回Ahtohallan的日子。

三年间，风调雨顺，王国境内处处发展成一派繁荣景象，Olaf也总在六月间向王后告假，回Ahtohallan待上一阵，避避暑。

“两地名义上毕竟是联盟，每年去看一次也能笼络人心。” 他给自己找了个冠冕堂皇的理由。

Anna也不戳穿，拟好诏书后跟着他去国库看计相官带着人往车队上一箱一箱地装赏赐，金银珠宝，奇玩异赏。装到最后一辆马车时，她便挥手屏退众人，亲自点出一些丝绸布料，宣纸笔墨，茶叶药材，珍稀书籍，字画玉器，又亲手搬到马车上妥善放置好。

“王后还是不去吗？” Olaf坐上驾车位，在启程之前问Anna。他在前两次出发前都问过。

“不了。” Anna摇摇头，“她应该不想见我。” 说罢，转身朝议事殿走去。

Olaf也不多劝，一邀一拒是二人心照不宣的默契。

车队浩浩荡荡地出城，Olaf看着前方望不到头的车队，摇摇头苦笑，王后这笔买卖，真是值也不值。一车队平时送来就直接丢进国库看也不看一眼的宝物就能换到和平，以及精挑细选的对方喜爱的玩意儿却只换到四个字——

「甚好，勿念。」

他只负责传达二人的心意，其余事情插不上手。

夜间，车队在驿站歇脚，半夜却突然传来骚动。

“怎么了？怎么回事？” Olaf走出房门，看见有几个车队的人在门口探头探脑，呵斥他们，“明天还要早起赶路，你们不睡觉都在干什么！”

“车队丢了个人，跑了。”

这种情况时有发生，有的人为了逃出宫，买通小头领混在队伍里，仗着车队不敢耽误行程无法及时追捕，在半道上趁着夜深逃跑，前两年也发生过，无伤大雅，Olaf也不愿去追究。

“丢了个人明天也得按时出发，都回去睡觉！明天要是谁害得队伍晚出发就按逃兵处置！”

众人一听，也不敢再闹，全都各自回屋吹熄蜡烛。

-

“你这黄毛小子，牙还没长齐，就敢出来抢老子生意？”

外面喧闹得很，吵得Elsa一分神，没留意到手中的茶还散着热气，猝不及防被烫了一口。平日里街道上也时有吵闹打架声，她从不屑于去凑那热闹，不加理会。但今年的暑热波及到Ahtohallan，燥得人异常烦闷，她把茶托往案上重重一放，起身准备出去看个究竟。

对面的茶铺门口三三两两围着些人，都站在一旁指指点点，谁也没上前。Elsa轻而易举地走到中间。被茶馆掌柜揪着领子的那人一看见Elsa就两眼放光，三两下挣开茶馆掌柜，扑倒她脚边开始叫喊：“这位姑娘你可得为我做主啊，我不过是挑着我的凉茶在街上叫卖，这茶馆掌柜的就立马上来抢走我的扁担扔到一边，害我茶都全洒了，今儿个我这生意都没法做了。”

“你这小子，信口雌黄！当着我和那么多乡亲的面张口就扯谎，你自称你这茶好喝得天下无出其右，你这不就是在砸我招牌！” 掌柜的指指自家茶馆招牌——天下第一茶，又指指众人，说：“大伙儿评评理。”

周围人有的点头，有的摇头，但没人真正走出来评理。

掌柜的看向Elsa，犹豫地问：“Elsa姑娘你说呢？”

Elsa无奈扶额道：“你这凉茶还有剩的吗，我品品，给你们说个一二。”

那人立马放开Elsa的脚，爬到散落在一旁的竹筐里翻找一阵，小心翼翼地捧出一碗茶，看着Elsa嘿嘿直笑：“这碗没洒，姑娘你快尝尝！”

Elsa只抿了一小口，眼里旋即露出惊喜的神色——这凉茶绝对是上等佳品，甜而不腻，带着股子清香味儿和淡淡的药味儿，只一小口都叫她的暑意消去大半，她一口一口地喝完整碗，抬眸对上少年殷切期盼的眼神。

“茶是好茶，只是没有掌柜家的好。”

天下第一茶她是喝过的，大概是宫里用来洗夜壶的东西。

茶馆掌柜得意大笑，想邀Elsa进店喝壶茶，被她婉言谢绝。众人一看热闹没了，便也迅速散去。

Elsa走到少年的身边，他正在落寞地收拾地上的狼藉。她拍拍少年的肩说：“你的茶很好，所以不需要自降身价去和他争，真正好的茶内行人喝一口便知，抵过他万千句自卖自夸。”

少年感激地向她道过谢，挑着空荡荡的竹筐沿街巷离开。Elsa回身走进自己的屋内，仍旧一身清爽，暑意几乎完全消散，她闭上眼又细品一阵，还能尝到唇齿间的回甘。

“郡主别来无恙。” Olaf的声音从身后传来。

Elsa转身时眼中闪过一瞬间的期盼，在看见侍卫朝屋里搬箱子时又化成失落藏进眼底。

Olaf在一旁看破不说破。

“这回有什么要交代的吗？” 二人落座，Elsa看着屋中的那几口箱子，压低声音问。

“没有，郡主呢？”

Elsa起身取来纸笔，刚写完「甚好」，就瞧见Olaf抱着双臂来回搓了两把，嘀咕道：“这烈日炎炎的，怎么您这屋里还有点儿冷？”

笔尖悬在半空中，墨迹顺着滴到纸面上，化成一团，她蹩眉努力地感知自己身上散发出的那股异样的清冷感。

忽听见Olaf又嘀咕一声：“怎地还越发冷了？”

她丢下笔，跑到街上四处张望一番，哪还有那少年的身影，于是顺着刚刚那人离开的方向追跑几步，就看见前面有个挑着担子慢慢踱步的人。她放轻脚步变成快走，谁知那少年的脚步也跟着加快，七拐八拐之后，少年被逼进一处死胡同，竟一跃而起翻墙消失在她的视线里。

Elsa回到屋中，Olaf急切地上前询问她Ahtohallan是否出现什么异常情况，她有没有受伤，何故突然冲出去。

Elsa开口，答非所问：“护送车队的都是些什么人？”

Olaf一时不知这问题从何而来，只得老实回答：“普通侍卫。”

“不派高手暗中保护吗？”

“据卑职所知，是没有的。”

“这次来的路上，可有人半路逃走？”

Olaf点头，惊讶地问她是如何得知此事的。

Elsa没有回答他的问题，而是拿起案几上那张写到一半的字条，上面沾有墨点和笔掉下时划过的痕迹，递给Olaf。

“写完了？” Olaf看着仅完成一半的字条发问。

“嗯，写完了，你去吧。”

Olaf当即回到驿站，交代车队按期启程回宫，自己需先行一步，随后牵走车队中的一匹千里马向南方飞奔。

-

Olaf闯进议事殿时，王后正和大臣争得面红耳赤。司徒见到Olaf如同搬到救兵，开口请求：“将军您劝劝王后，这都多久了，后宫空置形同虚设，这，这成何体统！”

Olaf点点头安慰老司徒说自己有办法，随后从怀中取出字条呈上，还带着余温。

王后看过字条，启唇道：“就按司徒大人说的办，在全境内选妃，自愿者来。”

选妃的告示很快飞到Ahtohallan，当地的姑娘大都生于此长于此，一辈子没出去过，这下看到王后选妃，兴奋得跃跃欲试。

“瞧你高兴的，好像王后已经看上你一样。”

“那没看上我，去都城开开眼界也总是好的呀。”

“不过你说，咱这王后也登基好几年了吧，怎么这会儿才开始选妃？”

“王后日理万机，前些年刚登基，肯定忙着处理政事，眼下国泰民安的，才有时间想到自己。”

姑娘的声音突然低下去：“我听我一个原先在宫里当差的姑姑说啊，这王后心里头住着人呢。也不知道是哪家幸运姑娘能占着王后的心那么久，我们进宫啊，说不定就是个替代品。”

“那姑娘呢？”

“姑姑也不清楚，估计只有王后自己知道。”

“能进宫就是福气。再说，自古后宫三千，那么些莺莺燕燕放在身旁，王后哪还能记住那一个女子啊？”

Elsa没再听下去，她拿着Olaf送来的银两，去集市上买下一匹好马，在侍卫来接人前，独自赶路前往雪国都城。

Olaf在城门口看着车队载回一批又一批的姑娘，却始终不见那个熟悉的身影。身边的礼部尚书劝他回去，他只说“再等等，再等等”，最后礼部尚书先行回宫复命，他独自等到夜深才看见一人身着锦衣自黑暗中策马姗姗来迟，总算松口气。

到底还是回来了，离不开的。

-

后宫的斗争在历朝历代都极其残酷，这一点在妃子们被正式选入宫前就已经有所体现。层层筛选下来，到最后进到正殿面圣的，只剩两人。

一人身着精致绸缎打造出的裙裳，对着龙座上的女人行完一番大礼后才自报家门：“小女名叫Honeymaren。” 她的笑甜甜的，就像她的名字——从小到大周围人都这么夸她。

王后面无表情，将视线转向她身旁跪着的另一人。她身着素白色衣裳，带着面具，仅行过简单的跪拜之礼，没有任何其它过多的言语。

Honeymaren看她风轻云淡的样子心中便升腾起一股无名火，这女人，从一开始便四处压她一头，到王后面前还如此装模作样。

座上的九五之尊启唇，吸引了所有人的注意力：“殿试的问题很简单，对出本后接下来说的话即可。”

Olaf闻言一愣。

“恨终生。”

不少大臣听到问题后纷纷摇头。雪国不像其它国家，认定女子无才便是德，而是一向尊崇男女平等。在雪国，若想成为妃子入主后宫，并不比在前朝做官简单，也需要回答出皇帝提出的与朝政相关的问题，证明有自己独到的见解能为帝王分忧，才有资格被九五之尊看中。而现在，王后所提出的问题在其他大臣们看来未免过于简单，甚至可以说有些儿戏，只有Olaf不敢松懈丝毫。

Honeymaren瞬间露出胜利者的笑容，迫切地答道：“只怨憎。”

王后未置可否，又看向堂前戴面罩的女子，看着她的白发和蓝眼，问：“你呢？”

女子勾唇一笑：“可否请王后重复一遍？”

“恨绵远。”

“复相见。”

“恨绵远。”

“爱经年。”

“恨绵远。”

“永缱绻。”

堂外风乍起，吹皱满室痴缠的烈日和冰雪。


End file.
